The Prophecy
by hiiina
Summary: Their moms are best friends and promise to be friends no matter what. What happens when their children finally meet? What happens when their fathers conjure up a prophecy to keep them apart? [This doesn't really follow the actually story line, my own story] Some CLACE, MALEC and SIZZY [Characters belong to rightful owners]
1. Wedding Day

Her POV

It's my wedding day. I should be happy right? Wrong. I mean I suppose I am a little happy. I do love him but that stupid; god awful prophecy just ruins everything. Like really world why does this have to happen to me? Why couldn't it happen to that little BITCH Debra! God I hated her face, her body, and the way she can rock anything. God she just needs to go die in bottomless pit of doom.

But I had something over her. That she could never have. And that was him. My rock, my guardian, my lover. My Jace. He loved me for me and I just couldn't understand how he could love me. Like really who could ever put up with my bipolar self.

One minute I'm all in love, romantic, and intimate. They next I'm trying to kill someone. Literally. I mean it's not my fault. I was born with it; being half-demon half-human came with a price. I mean I loved being all immortal and being able to stop aging when I found true love. Believe it or not I found it! Woohoo no aging for this girl! Because seriously that was awesome! But with perks comes downfalls. Like the fact I had to feed every full moon.

It sucked. But it's just what all half-bloodies have to do. It wasn't like I wanted to. It's just a natural instinct that took over me. Nothing could stop me. NOTHING. Not even him. I winced as I suddenly had flashbacks of the first time he saw me out of control. God that was horrible. Anyway let me get back to my almost special day.

I was wearing my beautiful white as snow wedding dress. It was lacey and had a long train. The back of it had a low dipped V that allowed my shoulder blades to be fully exposed.

I don't know why but my soon to be husband had a thing about shoulder blades. Weird right? Anyway it was his special days too so why not give him what he wants.

Anyway the front part was similar to the back but not as low. I mean I didn't want to look like a hoe bag, unlike Debra. God I hate her. Back to the dress. The sleeves were laced and went all the way down my long arms. It really was a beautiful dress. One that I hoped I could keep as a memento to mark this day. Boy was I wrong.

His POV

There she was, my beautiful bride to be. How had I gotten so lucky to score a gorgeous girl like her. I didn't deserve her, she was just so out of my league. But I am grateful that she fell for all of this.

I can't explain my love for her. All I know is that it is undying and unconditional.

As I gazed upon her face she looked deep in thought. As if she was a million miles away from here. I wonder what she's thinking of. All I can think of is how beautiful she looks in her white dress. How perfect this moment is as I wait for her down the aisle by the priest.

It was only me and her, that's all I could see.

Time seemed to become slower and slower as she made her way to me. But finally there she was. Standing right in front of me. Her long red hair in a messy braid that hung over her left shoulder and her shining porcelain skin and those shoulder blades. Dam, they'd be the death of me, I don't know why but they were a major turn on! She looked up at me and smiled her gleaming smile. God she just made me melt. I know I know, sounds a little unmanly to say that but its whatever. I would give up my manly pride to just to be with her.

I didn't even hear what the priest said when I crashed back to reality hearing the words "I do" out of Clare's mouth. Here it comes. The final moment for us to be together. I'm ready for it.

"I do" I said looking at my beautiful bride.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Finally I thought.

I bent down to reach her luscious red lips as she stood on her tippy toes. Our lips met after a few seconds and we poured our heart and soul into that kiss as I dipped her.

Nothing can separate us. Nothing, not even that stupid prophecy.

It all ended too quickly.

Out of nowhere two dark portals appeared to the left and right of us. Hands shot out and grabbed each of us, pulling us away from each other!

"CLARY!" I shouted desperately trying to grab her.

"JACE!" she shouted trying to reach my hands.

This can't be happening. It can't!

Clary looked at me, I knew she was scared and freighted.

"CLARY! BE STRONG. DON'T GIVE UP, NEVER GIVE UP!" I screamed desperately.

She looked at me knowing there was nothing we could do, it was a prophecy, it had to happen.

"PLEASE DON'T CLARY, KEEP ON FIGHTING"

"I'm sorry Jace, I love you and I always will, just never forget about me"

"NO CLARY NO!" I screamed as I saw her get dragged into the portal

"No…."

My life is over I thought as I let myself be dragged into the portal opposite from Clary.

Fate was cruel.


	2. Back to the Beginning

*_Five years earlier*_

CLARY POV:

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE SURFACE", I screamed hoping to get my point across. But of course all I got was death glares.

"You are going and that is FINAL" my mom said in a low whisper. I envied the way she could be so calm, then again she was only human. She doesn't even know how lucky she is.

"Oh that's final"

"Yes it is, I am your mother and what I say goes, young lady"

"Young lady my ass! I'm 17 now. I think I can handle things on my own dear mother"

"I will not put up with your foul language, talk to me when you have washed your mouth out with soap"

"Really mom. Really. Wash it with soap. Who does that? Why would you even do that!?"

"Stupid human" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked

Shit she heard. I'm screwed. Totally screwed. BEYOND screwed.

"Umm… nothing…" I said staring at the floor. I knew I crossed the line. Oh well... No turning back now…

She must have seen the way I completely changed from being well a demon to a mere half-bloody, because she took this opportunity to explain her reasoning. Here it goes the lecture…

"Honey, you know I love you and I only want the best for you. I want you to go explore the world, meet new people, try new things, and find LOVE! Experience all the things I got to do!"

"Mom…. I know you mean well but I don't know if you noticed but I'm a demon! A half-demon, which makes it even worst. I go crazy every full moon. Can you IMAGINE the confusion those surface dwellers would be in.! THEY'D FREAK! And probably try to kill ME! I mean I know where at each other throats right now but I pretty sure you don't want me to die right?" I said as I looked deeply into her eyes trying to convince her that I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!

She looked at me for a moment, her face was unreadable. They all of a sudden she burst into laughter. I was surprised and confused, was she really laughing at me. My confusion suddenly changed to anger.

"Breathe… Breathe…." I whispered trying to gain back my composure.

But it was too late, I started to feel a searing pain in my back, my wings were coming out of my body, my new shirt that I just bought started to rip, and blood began to trickle down my back.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed not being able to handle my transformation.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!"

MOM POV:

I hated seeing my baby transform, it was so hard on her since she was half human, I couldn't bear to see her in so much pain, but their is nothing I can do, it's just something that she has to get used to, it will eventually get better when she finds her love. That's the whole reason I want her to leave, I want her to find her soul mate. It's the only way she can handle the pain.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" I said letting tears flood out of my eyes.

"Mom don't cry, it's okay, I shouldn't have been angry, it's just I'm confused, why'd you laugh? "She asked with concerned eyes.

"Oh sweetie it's nothing, I just thought it was funny how you thought you could die, its impossible sweetie, your half demon." I said trying to reassure her.

"Oh... well I feel dumb" she said looked at the floor.

"Oh honey your new shirt, your poor back, are you okay? Here let me help you cleanup"

"No mom its okay, it'll go away eventually, and don't even worry about the shirt, it was on sale anyway "she said with a nervous laugh.

"So do I still have to go to the surface?" she asked

"I'm sorry sweetie but, yes, I know your scared but TRUST me you'll only benefit from this experience, and I'll tell you what, you can bring your two fang friends with you, Isabelle and Magnus" I said trying to get her to go.

"REALLY! YOU'RE SERIUOS! Why didn't you start with that from the beginning! Oh man their gonna be so excited, I can't wait to te-"

"Wait, there are some condition"

"Like always "she said letting out a breath, "Whats the condition?"

"You know what I don't want you to do, no dilly dallying, no being immature, basically don't be stupid and make me regret this" I said with a stern face.

"Oh mother, we would never be that juvenile, we are all almost 18 now, and you can trust us!" she said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Oh god, I'm totally gonna regret this.

"Alright honey, I trust you to go. You can go and tell your friends AFTER you go to the infirmary to get some aloe to heal your back. Okay?"

"Okay mom, I promise" She said after giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I watched her walk away with a skip in her step. There goes my baby, out into the world. I quickly went to my room to begin the letter.

JACE POV:

"Yes mother, you asked to speak with me?" I said with a questioning look. What could be so urgent to interrupt my music lessons? I never missed my music lessons, my mother always wanted me to excel in music so why would she cut it short? I thought to myself, as I walked into the hall outside of the music room.

"Sweetie I want you to leave."

"What? What do you mean you want me to leave, I thought I was your son! I thought you loved me?" I said as I started to panic and hyperventilate. Oh god she found out, oh man what am I gonna do, she thinks I'm a little angel, but I do grow up, I'm 18 so it's only natural for me to grow up, that stupid little angel, she must have told everyone about last night. Oh god I'm screwed, I'm screwed.

"Oh sweetie I do love you, I just want you to go and explore the world below"

"Oh" I said letting out a huge breathe. I'm safe for now.

"Wait, wait… did you say go to the world below!?" I said looking at her like she was crazy

"Yes son, I thinks it's about time to go explore new things, leave the heavens and go experience the world and find out what it has to offer, I want you to go and have fun, find your soul mate! "She said cheerfully.

"Soul mate? What makes you think I don't already have one?" I said not realizing that I basically just gave my secret away.

"You really think you soul mate is that angel you had sex with last night?" she said with a chuckle

I turned bright red, realizing that she knew. "How'd you know" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well son... you may think your sneaky, but… this is my palace, and I know everything, and also she was screaming super loud." She said with a chuckle.

Dammit I should have shoved a pillow on her face.

"Oh god mom, I'm sorry it's just, I'm a man now, and I sometimes have urges." I said staring at my feet.

"Oh son, it's okay, I was young too once. But I know for a fact that that angel girl, Debra, is not the one for you believe me. I know that your love is beneath us, and you have to go and meet her and help her. It's gonna be a difficult journey but I know you can do it!" she said trying to reassure me.

"Plus, since I'm in a nice mood…. You can bring... God I'm gonna regret this… you can bring your two fae friends, what their names?

"SIMON AND ALEC!"

"Yes, yes... those two."

"Really! Then I'm in!"

"But wait theirs a few conditions."

"Okay shoot."

"No dilly dallying, no being stupid and immature"

"Oh mother, we are all grown men now, we would never" I said knowing that we are totally gonna get into mischief.

"Okay, I trust you son. Now go and prepare for you journey, go get your companions, you will leave tomorrow. "She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh mom, don't worry, I promise that we'll be safe and come back in one piece" I said as a quickly kissed her on the cheek trying to reassure her.

"I know son. I know, now go off, before I change my mind... and don't tell you father okay…"

"Okay mom, whatever bye! Love ya!"

I went back into the music class to finish my lesson, but right after I'll go and tell the guys. Their gonna be stoked!

JACE'S MOM POV:

I quickly went into my room and began to write a letter to my dear best friend

_Hello dear friend,_

_I have talked to Jace about it, and he's going, if everything goes according to plan, everything will work out. I have not told my husband and I won't. Just as you have. Oh gosh I'm so excited for them to meet! Everything will work out, I just know it. _

_With Love, Maryse_

* * *

**A/N : Please let me know if i should continue with this story. Thanks for reading and _PLEASE _REVIEW.**

***:)**


	3. Trio

JACE POV:

Right after the music lessons I walked out and whipped out my phone.

_Group message:_

_J: Fellas! Guess what! Our dreams are about to come true!_

_S: What are you talking about now? BTW I heard what you did last night (;_

_J: I knew that brat told every.. Smh_

_A: No way man, you actually did someone!?_

_S: Yup according to Debra!_

_A: No way, DEBRA! Dude she's a hoe! _

_S: At least she was a girl Alec (; was she good?_

_A: YOU'RE AN ASS, YOU KNOW THAT SI!_

_S: Just kidding, calm down feisty pants. But really Jay was she good?_

_J: Shit guys let's not talk about my amazing sex life!_

_A: I'm Fine with that.._

_S: Fine.. So what the big news?_

_A: Better be something good this time!_

_J: Oh believe me it is (; meet me behind the palace in 10 minutes._

_S: Dudes it's like 12 at night!_

_A: Yea man. I'm not trying to get busted by the guards again!_

_J: Chill guys, it'll be totally worth it._

_A: It better be, be there in 10.._

_J: Simon?_

_S: Fine, but this better not be pointless_

_J: See ya soon!_

CLARY POV:

"Thanks Karin, I think I'm good now..." I said trying to get her to stop touching my back

"Are you sure, it still looks pretty bad, what happened by the way?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh nothing, you know just the usually, I'm just clumsy" I said with a nervous laugh. There's no way I'm telling her that I lost control. The whole kingdom thinks that their princess is perfect. So why ruin my image. "You're free to go" I said trying to get her to go again.

"Okay princess." She said as she walked out.

Woo... I thought I'd never get rid of her. I think I'll just take a little nap and tell Izzy and Mags later.

But of course just as I was about to drift off I heard loud screaming coming from the outside.

"Clary! Clary! Are you okay! What happened! Did you get attacked! Did you lose control! Please don't die!" Izzy and Mags screamed while barging into the infirmary.

"Thanks guys, I was just about to take a nap!" I snapped

"Oh sorry, it's just that we are so concerned for our little Clare Bear!" Magnus cooed

"Clare Bear, really, what am I 5!? Anyways its fine, I was supposed to talk to you guys anyway" I said as I pulled them both onto the bed to sit with me.

"So what's up?" Izzy said immediately after sitting next to me.

"Well remember how you guys always wanted to visit the surface world?" I said

"Yes!" both said with wide eyes full of hope

"So my mom said she wanted me to go up"

"No way! That's awesome! I heard there are so many hot guys there!" Mags said with a smirk

"Yea I heard that too!" Izzy said with a dreamy expression

"Is that all you guys think of! GUYS!?"

"Umm... Yea! Sorry we can't be Miss INDEPENDENT like you!" Mags said a little annoyed.

"Mags right, why don't you just let yourself fall in love. I mean you used to with Ja-"

"Let's no talk about that" I shot back

"Come on Clary, you have to tell us what happened, we are your BESTFRIENDS after all." Mags spoke.

"Yea, yea I know, it's just… I'm just not ready yet okay guys.." I said as I tried to keep my eyes from pouring a waterfall of tears.

"Aww.. Clare, we're sorry, we didn't mean too.. You can tell us about this later right MAGS" Izzy said jabbing Magnus with her elbow.

"Ooof.. Yea yea. When you're ready Clare Bear.. So anyway what does this have to do with us?" Magnus said as he tried to push Izzy off the bed.

"Mags! Stop it!" Izzy snapped

"Alright, alright Drama queen" Magnus said with a sly smirk

"Hello guys! Remember me!?" I joked pushing them both off the bed.

"How could we forget" Izzy said pulling me on the floor with them.

We all laid there for a while. Until I final spoke up.

"So you guys wanna come with me?"

"Come with you where?" Izzy said letting herself rise up into a sitting position.

"To the surface" I said hoping to god that they would want to come.

"Are you serious?" Magnus said propping himself up with his elbows

"Dead serious" I said rising to a sitting position.

"Of course!" Both screamed

"Thank god! I thought you guys didn't want to come!" I said with a relief

"Oh man! This is gonna be epic! I Just know I'm gonna meet Mr. Right!" Mags said while jumping up and down.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow! So start packing!" I said as I joined in with the jumping and screaming

JACE POV:

_*15 minutes later*_

"Jeez , what's taking them so long" I mumbled pacing back and forth. Shit what if they got caught. Dam it, how am I gonna get them out this time.

All of a sudden I heard snickering from above me, I looked up and saw those two fools laughing their heads off in the tree branches.

"Really guys! So immature! How long have you been up there!?" I said with an annoyed tone

"Ever since you got here man! Oh god, you should have seen your face!" Simon said as he continued to laugh

"Yea man! What's got your panties all riled up?" Alec spoke while laughing with Simon.

"I thought you guys go caught" I snapped back at them.

"Aww. Its sounded like you actually cared! Aww my little Jacey Wacey!" Alec cooed

"Shut up! Come down here or else you can't come"

"Fine fine" Simon spoke

Both jumped from the tree and we all walked and sat by the palace fences.

"So fellas, you better start packing!" I practically screamed with excitement

"What? Why?" Simon and Alec asked both looking at me

"Because fellas! It's time to spread our wings a be free. We're about to take an epic journey to the world down under!"

"No way! How'd you get your parents to let us go?" Simon asked with his mouth wide open

"It's weird my mom actually wanted me to go.. Weird right? But I'm not complaining .. So start packing and let's go!"

"Awesome man! So when are we leaving?" Alec asked

"Tomorrow morning, afternoonish"

"Dam this is gonna be epic! Watch out girls! Your dreams are about to come true!" Simon said while standing with his feet apart and his hands balled up and on his hips.

"What are you superman?" I joked

"Yea man. I'm about to swoop down and save the damsels in distress" Simon said in a proud voice.

"You really have got to lay off those comic books if you wanna get laid!" I said in a joking tone.

"Whatever man, ladies love all of this" He said gesturing to his body

"If guys don't even want that, what makes you think ladies will what that" Alec blurted out chocking back his laughter.

But it was too late, Alec and I started cracking up.

"Whatever guys! You'll see! I know there's a perfect girl down there looking for me" Simon said almost trying to convince himself of those words.

"Yea, yea. Whatever Cupid! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said walking back to the palace.

Man this is gonna be one hell of an adventure. Watch out world, here comes the Handsome Trio.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if its kind of boring, but next chapter should be better! Please _Review_ and tell me what you want to see in the story! Thanks for reading!**

***:)**


	4. The Pent House

Clary POV:

"Well this must be the place" I said looking up from the address I scribbled on a piece of paper.

"I know you're the princess and all but dam GINA! I wasn't expecting a HOTEL" Mags said looking up at the huge hotel.

"We don't get the whole thing! Just the penthouse, so don't get your hopes up" I said urging them to go forward.

We walked into the foyer and it really did look like a hotel. It was huge with a marble floor, white walls, and golden chandeliers everywhere. Plus there were tons of people. We kind of just stood in the middle of the foyer when a peppy woman came and stood in front of us.

"Hello, welcome to Hotel Amour!" the woman said happily.

I was just about to speak to her when Izzy cut me off.

"Hi! My name's Isabelle and these are my friends, Clarissa and Magnus." Izzy said a little too peppy.

"We are looking for the pent house" I chimed in.

"Oh yes, yes. You must be Clarissa Fairchild, here let me escort you to the suite" she said leading us to the elevator.

"Now all you have to do is press button 33, and you'll be right in the suite, enjoy your stay" she said while walking out of the elevator.

"Thank you miss" Magnus shot out right before the elevator closed.

"So guys I can't wait to see it!" Izzy spoke

I've got to admit I was pretty stoked to.

"Me too!" Magnus and I chimed in.

We finally reached floor 33. We stepped in the hall and walked to the front of the door. I swiped the card that lady gave to me before she left. Once we got in we were blown away!

It was an open floor plan, with a huge kitchen to the left of us that had a built in bar. Right next to it there was a huge black dining tabled with about six chairs. All the walls weren't really walls; it was just floor to ceiling windows. And the floor was all wood that had a dark mahogany color. In front of us there was a huge gray fire place that rested against the glass windows. In front of the fire place the floor went down two steps and there was a bunch of white sofas with a nice brown rug underneath it. To the right of us there was a huge spiral grey stair case that looked to be leading up to our rooms.

There was a bunch of arcade games lined up on a wall and a huge TV that had a bunch of video game consoles. Outside i cold see a balcony with its own pool and fire pit.

"Whoa. This place is amazing" I managed to say after several minutes of being in complete awe.

"Got that right Clare Bear" Mags said squeezing my hand.

"Let's go check out our rooms" Izzy said running up the spiral staircase.

We went upstairs and was met with a little sitting area. The railing was glass that went up to my hips. There was two little black couches with the same rug under them like the one downstairs.

That's cute it I thought.

We looked up and saw three doors. One in front of us, one to the right, and one to the left. Each door had names engraved in them. The one to the left read: _Magnus and Alec, _the one to the right read: _Isabelle and Simon, _and the one in front of us read _Clarissa and Jace._

"Who's Alec?" Mags asked looking at me.

"Yea and who's Simon?" Izzy asked

"I don't know guys, I just got here." I said just as confused as them. Then all of a sudden I remembered the note my mom gave me before I left. I reached in my bag and pulled it out.

_Clary,_

_I forgot to tell you that you will have roommates! Yay! Now be nice to them and treat them like how you treat Magnus and Isabelle. I have already arranged the sleeping arrangements. You will find them on the doors. Have fun_

_ Love always, MOM_

"Great..." I muttered. "So guys, I guess we have roommates. I knew this was too good to be true." I said annoyed.

"It's okay. I'm fine with it, what about you Iz?" Mags spoke

"Yea I'm perfectly fine, at least now we'll have more friends now in the surface world. I wonder what they look like!?" Izzy said sounding quite excited.

"I don't know, but ill guess we'll find out soon enough. Anyway lets go in our rooms and unload our stuff." I said as I walked into my room.

Jace huh, I wonder who that is I thought. All of a sudden I dropped everything in my hands. This room was AMAZING!

It had a white plush carpet for the floor. On one side of the room there was a twin size bed against the wall. Next to that there was a huge black desk and a mac computer. Towards the middle of the room there was a loveseat sofa that was Black and against the wall there was a huge plasma screen TV. The right side was exactly the same. There were huge floor to ceiling windows all around the room and there were two doors towards the back of the room.

I walked to the first door on the left and was BLOWN away. Inside there was a HUGE walk in closet that was fully stocked with women clothing and shoes on the left side and the right was stocked with men clothing. In the middle there was a little vanity mirror that had gods knows how much make-up on the table and in the drawers. Whoa!

I walked out and into the other door. I opened it and it was an ensuite bathroom. It had a huge mirror with two sinks on each side of the cabinet. To the right there was a huge bath tub that looked like a Jacuzzi and to the left there was a stand-up shower with a glass door that was a two way mirror. Dang this place is hella fancy. There even was towel warmers. On the door there were two white plush bathrobes one that read _Clarissa _and the other read _Jace._

Whoa. This is amazing. I walked out and set all my stuff on the bed on the left side. I walked downstairs and saw Magnus and Izzy talking up a storm.

"Clary! My room is AMAZING!" Izzy screamed

"Mines too, I even have my own bathrobe with my NAME ON IT!" Magnus said excitingly.

"And that closet "I said matching their excitement.

"It's a dream, it's got to be" Izzy said taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

"I know right!" I said stunned.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry" Mags said as his stomach was growling.

"Me too, how about we go get a bite to eat at the restaurant downstairs" I said

"Okay let's go. Should we leave a note for our roommates" Magnus asked with a smirk

"If you want to." I said not caring.

"Okay, I'll write it" Izzy said eagerly.

_Hey boys,_

_It's your roommates, we'll be eating downstairs if you want to join us. Just look for the red head_

_Izzy, Mags, and Clary XOXO_

"Nice one Izzy" Magnus said with a snicker closing the door behind him.

We headed to the elevator, and pushed the button for the lobby. When the doors opened my green eyes were met by golden ones. I just continued to look not noticing that I was completely staring. My heartbeat began to quicken. What's with me.. But he's just so good looking. His golden blond hair reaching his perfectly chiseled jaw line. Gosh his face looked like an angels. And those eyes, they could just make me melt. Gosh. You think a girl would learn.

He cleared his throat. "Oh... umm sorry." I said walking out of the elevator quickly looking at my feet blushing like crazy. "Don't worry about it" he said with a smirk that I didn't see because I was sprinting to the restaurant.

"Clare Bear... care to explain what happened back there?" Mags asked with a smile spreading across his face.

"Shut up and lets order" I snapped walking over to the bar.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry there is not much Jace in this chapter but i promise the next one will. and maybe even a little CLACE...Please _REVIEW _and tell me if you like it.**

***:)**


	5. Awkward Moments

JACE POV:

"Don't worry about it." I said with a smirk. Dang she was beautiful. Her red hair with her deep emerald green eyes. Whoa she could make me melt.

*Elevator door closes*

"Dang that girl was HOT!" Simon said bringing me back to reality.

"Eh, she was alright, did you see that guy next to her. Dam, I'd tap that any day" Alec said with a smirk

Simon and I gagged. "Hey man I love you and all and I'm fine with you being you, but there's a line that should not be crossed" I said trying to get the image of Alec with that guy out of my head.

"Sorry man, it's just god dam. That was one hot guy" Alec said not being able to contain his thoughts.

"Okay, okay that's enough" I said laughing.

"That one with the red hair though, I call dibs" Simon said.

"That's not fair, you can't just call dibs" I said pouting.

"But you have DEBRA, remember, your little one night stand" Simon said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Yah ONE night stand doesn't mean I have to stay with her" I said. I know I kind of sound like a douche, but oh well.

"Okay level 33" I said walking out of the elevator, I whipped out my card and walked in. This place was amazing. It's perfect for our bachelor pad.

"Dang" Simon said while letting out a low whistle.

"This place is off the hook" Alec chimed in.

"Got that right" I said walking towards the kitchen. I noticed a slip of paper and read it out loud.

"So I guess that girl in the elevator was the red head huh?" I said as I raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"I guess so... Let's go check out the rooms" Alec said.

We all began to walk up the spiral stair case. We stopped at the three doors. Clarissa huh. I wonder which one that is, "I'll see you guys in a little bit, I'm gonna go take a quick shower, you guys can go downstairs, and I think I'll just order room service." I said closing my door.

The guys must have heard me because I heard them leave the suite and push the elevator button.

I was gonna put my stuff down but I noticed the left bed was taken so I put my stuff on the right side. It was a long day so I needed to unwind so a shower would feel good. I hopped into the shower and I probably stayed there for a good 45 minutes.

CLARY POV:

_*45 minutes later*_

I thought that guy Simon would never shut up, he just kept talking and talking. I guess I was the only one who noticed. I glanced at Izzy and she was like drooling over him, and Magnus was just staring at the guy Alec. I swear it was like eye rape. Oh Mags, you still don't care what anyone thinks. I giggled to myself.

We finished dinner like 30 minutes ago, and we are all now sitting in the couch area talking and getting to know each other. Apparently these two boys are people of the Fae. Who knew I'd be this close with people from the heavens. Anyway it's like 9ish now so I think I'm gonna go shower. Yah, a shower sounds good.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but it was nice meeting you guys but I think I'm gonna go retire in my room" I said walking towards the spiral stair case.

"Okay, good night" they all said.

I opened my door and started to get my clothes prepared so after I was done showering I could get them easily. Hmm. It's weird I still haven't met my roommate. I wonder where he is. Oh well I guess I'll see him later.

I walked towards the bathroom door when all of a sudden it opened and I rammed into something solid and fell with a loud thud on top of something

"What the frick" I said looking to see what I landed on.

I looked at where my hands were. They were on somebodies rock hard abs. I drifted my eyes up to the face. My green eyes met golden eyes. OH MY GOD. It's the guy from the elevator.

"Oh my god, it's you!" I said in awe.

"Umm. Yes it's me. Wait you're the girl from the elevator!" he said surprised.

"Uh ya. My name's Clary" I said with a smile.

"Umm. The names Jace.. So are you planning on moving anytime soon. I mean I'm fine with it but we've only just met, but i don't mind" he said with a smirk

"Oh shit.. I'm sorry" I said but before I could get off the door swung open and Izzy and Simon popped in.

"Hey Clar-" Izzy managed to say before she saw us on the floor. "Oops, sorry I didn't mean to barge in. I should have knocked. Uh, I just wanted to let you know that me and Simon are gonna catch a movie, but I see your busy so let's just go Simon" she said pulling Simon out.

"Wait it's not what it looks like" I tried to say before they left but it was too late, they ran out and shut the door. Dammit I said resting my head on what I thought was the floor. I looked down and saw that I was still on his chest. "Oh god. I'm sorry let me just get off" I said beginning to rise.

"Like I said I don't mind. Take your time" he said letting out a little laugh.

I laughed to, because you got to admit, this is pretty funny. I walked to my bed and sat on it looking at him. He started to move towards the closet and grabbed some clothes. I finally spoke. "So why didn't you use the bathrobe?"

"I don't really use bathrobes" he said

"Oh okay" I said still staring at his perfectly sculpted body.

"Like what you see" he said with his famous smirk.

"What? Oh shit.. Um NO! I mean I do it's just not in that way. You know what I'm just gonna go in the shower now and drown myself" I rambled running to the bathroom.

"Hey" he said catching my arm before I could go in. "Don't worry about it" he said winking at me.

"Whatever hot shot" I said pulling my arm away and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door feeling my heart beat racing. I swear I heard him laugh. I smiled a little. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself.

I was blushing deeply. I looked at myself dead in the eyes and had a pep talk. "Don't do this Clary, snap out of it, hes nothing, you just met him, don't forget what happened last time." I said to myself. God here we go again.

"You can do this!" I said shouting at my reflection

JACE POV:

Well wasn't that a pleasant experience. So her names Clary. I like it, it has a nice ring to it, I thought as I slipped on a pair of grey sweats. I didn't put on a shirt because I wanted to see what Clary would think. All of a sudden I heard someone say "You can do this" I knew it was Clary.

"Everything alright in there Clary?" I said holding back my laughter.

"Umm. Yea.. It's nothing. Just talking to myself… umm carry on.." She said from the other side of the door. I knew she was probably blushing like crazy now. But oh well, it's just so much fun to tease and poke fun at her.

I flopped on the couch and began to watch TV. I switched to my favorite show Undateables, god it was so hilarious.

CLARY POV:

"Okay done, that was one of the best showers I had in my life" I whispered to myself hoping Jace wouldn't hear me like he did earlier. God that was embarrassing. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Shit, shit shit! How could I be so dumb" I whispered. God sometimes I just want to kick myself because I'm so stupid. I forgot my frickin clothes on my bed. "Okay, okay… breathe... just breathe..." I murmured

I got this. Time to pull a James Bond and not let him see me. Okay I got this. I wrapped my towel around my body and let the door inch open slowly. I heard Jace laughing so I assumed he was watching TV or something. I swung the door all the way open and began to inch my way towards my bed on all fours. Yea, he's not gonna see me now. I was just about to get my clothes when my hair got caught under my knee and I face planted right on the floor.

"Stupid long hair" I whispered getting back on all fours.

Then of course since the world hates me, I heard someone clear their throat.

That son of a bitch snuck up on me and was standing above me, hands on his hips and shaking his head. Yup I'm screwed.

"So whatchu doin?" he said trying to contain his laughter but miserably failing.

"Uh, I forgot my clothes on my bed so I'm going to get them" I said still on my hands and knees.

"So how's that working out for yah?" he said smiling

"Uh, pretty good" I said as I stood up. He offered me his hand so I took it. I knew for a fact that I was blushing again.

"I see, I see, you know you could have just asked me to hand it to you." He said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Well I know that now" I said heading back to the bathroom and closing the door with a slam. Yup I'm just gonna go bask in my shame.

JACE POV:

"Women" I breathed out on my way back to the couch.

I guess time flew by quick because before I knew it Clary was out of the bathroom again, fully clothed this time.

She was wearing on a pair of black yoga pants and a white loose tank top. She bent over to dry her hair and that's when I noticed her nice… shoulder blades. God they were the nicest ones I've seen in my life. My stomach started to flip when I started think of touching them and stroking them.

She finished drying her hair and made her way towards the couch. I instantly turned away trying not to look like a creeper.

"Hi" she said after what felt like hours, but it was probably only minutes. "Umm.. I.. I'm sorry about earlier.." she said in almost a whisper.

"It's cool. I mean I wasn't sorry" I said with a smirk

She grabbed a pillow and hit me square in the face and began to laugh. So I jumped to where she was sitting and tackled her to the ground. She was under me while I was on all four. I looked at her and pushed one of her loose strands away from her face.

"Now were even" I said gazing at her emerald eyes.

"I guess we are" she said with a smile. "So are you planning on moving anytime soon? I mean I'm fine with it but we've only just met" she said with a smug look on her face.

" Hahaha. Good one." I said as I started to stand up. I offered my hand to her and she took it.

"Anyway this was fun and all but I'm beat. Night Jace. " She said walking towards her bed.

"Night Clary" I said returning to the spot on the couch where I was watching TV earlier. It was only about 10 minutes later when I turned off the TV and began to walk towards my bed. I laid down and pulled my blankets over my body. I sat there for a few minutes in silence, then I spoke.

"Clary?" I asked hoping she was still up

"Ya?" she said half awake.

"It's really nice to meet you" I said smiling to myself.

"It's nice to meet you too Jace" she said still half awake.

I smiled even wider and began to dream about the girl with the fiery red hair.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So what'd yah think? Awkward enough? Anyway PLEASE _REVIEW, and tell me how im doing and tell me if you want some more SIZZY and MALEC, maybe even from their POVs. Thanks again!_**

**_*:)_**


	6. True Friends

JACE POV:

I woke up to Clary mumbling in her sleep. I glanced at her and saw her tossing and turning. She's probably having a nightmare. I got up and stood over her. By the looks of it she was all tangled in her blanket, she was kicking her feet around and her hands were flailing all around.

"Clary" I whispered, "Clary wake up it's just a dream" I said poking at her shoulder. "Clary" I said once more trying to wake her up.

"No, no... Ja... Jake get away…" she mumbled turning around "Stop... your gonna hurt him… stop" she whispered turning back to face me. "Sebastian... Sebastian!" she screamed waking up with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Shhhh... It's okay it's just a nightmare... Shhh..."I said trying to comfort her.

She pulled me onto the bed, and I sat down and she leaned her head on me crying. I tensed up not knowing what to do. She just held onto me for dear life and cried. I started to stroke her hair.

"It's okay... it was just a nightmare" I whispered

"Sebastian... Sebastian… it was all my fault" She said crying into my shoulder.

"What's your fault? Who's Sebastian?" I asked concerned

"My brother… my brother…" She said crying more.

"Shhh... It's okay... it's okay… we'll talk about this tomorrow… now just go back to sleep" I said getting up, I wanted to stay there and comfort her but I didn't want to pressure her. Before I could go she grabbed my arm

"Please... please don't leave me..."She said looking at me with her emerald green eyes that were still pouring tears.

That's all I needed to hear.

"I'll never leave you" I said climbing onto her bed and laying down. I pulled her to my chest and she rested her head on me. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I used my other hand to stroke her hair.

"Thanks Jace" she said as she let out a breath. She finished crying but she cried so hard that she was having trouble breathing. But after a while her breath became steady. I guess she fell asleep.

All I could feel was the rhythm of her chest against mine and the warmth of her body. Dam this bed is kinda small for two people I thought. But oh well. She needs me and I'm starting to think I need her. Oh man is this what love feels like? I laughed to myself and glanced at the clock. It was 3:15am. I still got plenty of time to sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

CLARY POV:

I woke up tangled in someone's strong arms. I glanced up and saw it was Jace. What the frick, why is he here? Oh yah. I remember… the dream. God todays gonna be one long day.

I shifted trying to loosen myself from his grip but that ultimately failed. As soon as I moved a little he tightened his grip around my body. Great. I'm stuck. I just stayed there a while thinking of a way to get out of his embrace without waking him up. I suddenly felt a wet spot on my cheek. Ewww... it was my drool. That's so gross I thought. I glanced down to Jace's chest which I was laying on and saw a small puddle. Oh god. Oh god. What's he gonna think when he sees THAT!

That's when I decided to lift my shirt up to wipe it before he could wake up. I got one of my hands free and lifted my shirt to the wet spot. I began to wipe it. Almost done.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked opening his eyes.

"Uhh... nothing" I said pushing my head onto his chest so he didn't see. I began to move my head back and forth to try and get the remaining drool. He must have thought I was an idiot but at least he wouldn't see my drool.

"What are you doing Clary?" he asked with an amused face.

"Umm... my head was itchy" I said blushing

"well why don't I help you with that" he said laughing and began to massage my scalp. God that feels good. He then began to play with my hair and twirl it around his fingers.

I let out an embarrassing moan and he laughed.

"Wow, I get a moan this early in the morning" he said cracking up.

"Shut up, I just like it when people play with my hair" I said with an embarrassed tone.

All of a sudden my stomach growled, it sounded like a whale dying. God this is so not my day.

He pulled his hands out of my hair and shifted a little.

I was sad as the warmth of his hands left my hair. "Why'd you stop" I said with a pout. Eww what am I 5! Get a hold of yourself woman! I screamed in my head

"As much as I enjoy making you moan, we should get you fed" he said sitting up.

I sat up too. "Shut up, but I agree I'm starving" I said standing to my feet.

"And don't worry I can always make you moan later" he said and winked at me.

I grabbed the pillow off my bed and hit him square in the face and ran to the bathroom. Whoa Déjà vu. I quickly took a shower. When I got out he wasn't in the room, so I went and picked out an outfit. I threw on a pair of blue jeans, a casual white blouse and paired it with a black leather jacket, and black beanie, and a pair of white converse. I made my way downstairs to see everyone chatting and sitting at the dining table. They must have ordered room service because there was tons of food on the table. Everyone was dressed and ready to start their day. I sat down next to Izzy and Mags. Across from us were Simon, Alec and Jace.

JACE POV:

I was stuffing my face with chocolate chip pancakes and didn't even notice that Clary came downstairs until Magnus and Izzy were talking to Clary.

"Clary! Good morning Love" Magnus said pulling the chair out for her.

"Good morning, Mags. Morning everyone" she said grabbing some pancakes.

"So... how was your night last night?" Izzy said with a smirk on her face.

What is she talking about last night? Oh, yea the bathroom incident. I laughed to myself and glanced at Clary, she was blushing.

"It's not what it looked like Izzy" She said in a low whisper.

"Uh, huh... sure..." She said with a smile.

"Speaking of last night, who's Sebastian and Jake, you mentioned them in your nightmare?" I asked remembering what happened earlier today.

She must have been caught off guard because she started to choke on her pancakes. Izzy handed her a glass of milk and patted her back.

"Jake... you told him about Jake? Wait... who's Sebastian?" Magnus said looking at Clary confused

"Uh... well..." She said trying to find the right words to say. She then began to cry.

"Shit.. Clary, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up. I didn't know that you'd cry. I'm sorry" I said quickly

"Umm... No... its fine..." she said while sobbing.

"I've only just met you guys so I'm not comfortable sharing this with you. Iz, Magnus, will you come with me to the balcony?" she said moving outside. "Sorry Jace, Alec, Simon, it's nothing bad, it's just personal."

She walked outside and Izzy and Magnus followed behind. They sat on one of the benches outside.

"I wonder what's so personal?" Simon asked looking outside.

"I don't know man, but I understand" Alec said staring outside also.

Why couldn't she trust me I thought as I watched her.

IZZY POV:

"Clary what's this about?" I asked truly concerned for my dear friend.

"Okay.. I'm finally gonna tell you what happened with Jake" she said letting out a breath. Her cheeks were all rosy and were stained with her tears.

"Aww. Sweetie it's okay.. you don't have to" Magnus said wiped her tears away with his hands.

She pushed his hand away, "No I have to. Its finally time" she said

"Okay.. so I never told you guys.. I HAD a brother, his name was Sebastian" she said

I was shocked. She had a brother that we didn't know about! "You had a brother!" I said, kind of screaming

"wait.. wait.. what do you mean you HAD a brother?" Magnus said catching on.

"Well he died.. Let me explain.." She said continuing her confession.

She talked about how she had a brother, a half-brother actually. Her mother had him before she met her dad. He was a half-bloody too, but his transformations were even worse than hers. She told us how she was dating Jake secretly because she knew that her mother and Sebastian wouldn't approve. But she was supposedly in love. Jake was nice and sweet to her in the beginning but that changed quickly. He began to beat her and tell her she wasn't allowed to talk to anyone. Her brother one day saw her bruises and went to go kill Jake. His anger and rage took over him and he killed him. All that hatred that she saw consumed him. In the fight Sebastian lost a lot of blood and was seriously injured. Everyone tried to do everything they could to save him, but they couldn't. Before the fight had ended Jake had cast a curse on Sebastian to make him mortal like Jake. So he wasn't able to heal. Sebastian died in Clary and her mom's arms.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry" I said as I went to hug her. Magnus joined in and we both held Clary tightly. She started to cry more and more.

"thanks you guys.. I needed to tell someone…"She whispered

"Oh Clary we're always gonna be here for you" Magnus and I said.

"Did you always have this nightmare?" I asked Clary.

"well kind of.. it always happens on full moons.. it's kinda like an internal clock for me.. On full moons my emotions heighten" she said trying to control her sobs.

"Oh sweetie.. We are so sorry" Magnus said stroking her hair.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" I asked trying to make her feel better.

"No.. it's okay.. there's nothing ANYONE can do.. thanks for being here for me guys" she said letting out another sob.

"we'll ALWAYS be here for you Clary.. right Mags?" I said looking at Magnus

"Right" Magnus said squeezing all of us in a group hug.

"Thanks guys" Clary said letting out a last sob.

"I can ALWAYS count on you"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This one was kind of a sad one, sorry.. but it'll get better! Anyway PLEASE _REVIEW!_**

***:)**_  
_


	7. Confessions

JACE POV:

"Guys" I said turning back to the breakfast table. "I think I have serious problem" I said looking at Simon and Alec.

"What's up man?" Alec asked turning around to face me.

"I think I'm in Love" I said in a whisper.

"Wait. What was that?" Simon asked with a smile creeping on his face.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat it" I said punching Simon playfully on the shoulder.

"Dam, I never thought I'd see the day Jace Wayland would fall in love." Alec said beaming

"Yea, me either... it's just she's just different. She doesn't throw herself at me, it's like she wants to get to know me, the real me. And I wanna know her too. Like actually have a conversation and talk to each other. I want her to trust me, and I wanna be there for her when she needs me." I said looking at my hands.

"Whoa man, that's some heavy stuff going on there. But I know what you're going through. I went on a date last night with Izzy and I had a blast. We saw a scary movie and she wasn't even scared. I thought for sure she'd try and snuggle up but she didn't. We went to grab a bite to eat and we sat at the park and looked up to the stars. It may sound boring to you guys, but I loved it. I really think she's the one for me. My soul mate" Simon said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Fellas, that's all cute and all but don't you think your moving kind of fast? Simon you had one date and you know she's the one for you? That's a little crazy. I think you should get to know each other more than see if you really like her. And Jay, I think first you should at least take Clary out on a date before you do anything." Alec said turning to me and Simon.

"Yea, I guess you're right. We should take things slow, and see how they are before we make any assumptions" I said looking again at the balcony.

Clary, Izzy and Magnus were all hugging and making their way back inside.

"Hey man, here's your chance" Simon said nudging me as Clary sat in front of me at the table.

"I don't know if I can do this" I whispered looking at my sweaty palms.

That's when Alec piped up.

"So guys, I have a great idea! Let's have a date night" Alec said winking at Magnus.

"That's a great idea! What do you think Clary?" Izzy chimed.

"Uh... yea... that'd be cool" Clary said glancing at me.

"Okay, so I'm definitely taking Magnus" Alec said with a smirk.

"And I'll take Izzy" Simon said reaching for her hand across the table.

"And I'm with Clary" I said with a shy smile.

She looked at me and blushed a little.

"What? Did you guys plan this or something?" Izzy asked

"Uh, no. it's just spontaneous... Come on Iz lets go, we can do anything you want" Simon said, standing up and bringing Izzy with him to the door.

"Yea, we'll come too. Let's go Magnus" Alec said following Izzy and Simon.

"Wait. Clary are you okay with this? I mean we don't have to. Like we said before we'll always be here for you" Izzy said as she stopped in the door frame.

CLARY POV:

I really wanted them to stay, to help me get through the day. But I didn't want them to miss out on spending time with the boys. So I'll just suck it up.

"No, no no... Don't worry about me, I'm fine, go have fun" I said with a smile.

Magnus wasn't convinced. "Okay Clary. But if you need anything, we're only a phone call away" He said staring at me.

"Don't worry about it. I have Jace" I said trying to reassure him. Yea. I guess I do have Jace.

Jace came and sat by me when everyone left. There was an awkward silence for a long time. So I got up and started to clean up the stuff from breakfast. I washed everything and he started to dry.

"Clary" he said as he finished the last dish.

"Yea" I said looking at his golden eyes.

"You know, you can trust me. I'll never leave you or hurt you. You mean way too much to me" He said staring into my eyes.

I could feel my face burning up by his words. I started to cry. God! Why do I cry so much! Get a hold of your self CLARY!

He put down the dish and walked over to me bringing me into his arms. He pulled me close and rested his head on top of mine.

"Hey don't cry, please don't cry" He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I…I...I'm sorry... its jus... it's just hard for me to let people in." I said sniffling into his shirt.

"It's okay… We can take things slow..." he said stroking my hair.

We stood there for least 10 minutes when I finally spoke.

"So... What'd you have in mind for our date" I said trying to lighten the mood. I really liked him, but I'm not really sure if I can put all my trust in him. I mean look what happened to me when I actually trusted and loved somebody last time. But I feel like he's different. Like he'd never hurt me.

"Uhh anything you want..." he said still holding me tight.

"I don't know… It's like the middle of November so I guess there's not much to do" I said releasing myself from his embrace.

He backed up and sat on a bar stool looking at me. I walked over to the counter by the bar stool he was sitting on and hopped up and sat on it.

"Uh, how about ice skating" he said with a smile.

"Ice skating! Wow. Okay! I've never been ice skating before! Let's go!" I said happily running to the door.

Jace was the only one still in his pajamas so he had to change. He went up to the bedroom and came back 5 minutes later. He had on a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a grey over coat. He paired it with a red beanie and a pair of combat boots.

God, we totally look like a pair of hipsters. Oh well, those are the best kinds. I giggled to myself as we walked out of the hotel room.

JACE POV:

We've finally arrived at the ice rink and now we're putting on our skates.

"Hey Jace… I'm kind of scared" Clary said pulling my arm as we walked onto the ice.

"It's okay, I'll teach you" I said grabbing her hand.

We walked out and I began to teach her. "Well what you do is kind of glide on one skate at a time, pushing off one foot while the other is in the air then switching" I said trying to explain it to her the best way I could. But she looked extremely confused.

"Uhh..."She managed to say before I cut her off.

"Okay, okay wait. I have a better idea, here grab onto my shoulders and I'll teach you that way" I said as I skated in front of her.

She kind of just stood there, not making any movement towards me.

"I don't bite" I said grabbing her hands and putting them on my shoulder.

I grabbed her waist and started to skate backwards. She was a little shaky at first but she soon got the hang of it.

We skated for a few hours and she learned quickly.

"See Clary, nothing to be scared of, you're a natural" I said bring us to a halt.

"Thanks Jace, you're a great teacher" she said giving me a peck on the cheek.

It caught me off guard so naturally I ended up slipping and causing us both to fall. We laid there laughing our heads off.

"Sorry, I guess that caught you off guard" she said blushing

"Haha, yea but I enjoyed it" I said getting back up and stretching out an arm to pull her up.

"Yea, so did I, even though we both fell on our asses" she said laughing.

We walked back and got our shoes.

"How about a walk?" I asked gesturing towards the park. She agreed and we headed over there. We walked until we found a bench, and we sat down.

CLARY POV:

I really do like him. I probably should tell him about my nightmare, since he was the one holding me last night. I should probably tell him first that I'm a demon before things get too far.

"Jace" I said looking at him

"Yes Clary" he said gazing at me with those gorgeous golden eyes.

I can't do this. "Umm. What are you?" I blurted out.

"What do you mean?" he said with a confused look.

"Like species, I know that SI and Alec are people of the fae, so what are you?" I asked

"Oh, I'm from the heavens too actually, uh... I'm actually the prince of the heavens... so I'm like an angel" he said nervously.

"AN ANGEL!" I blurted out.

"Yea, why?" he asked grabbing my hands.

"Well that explains why you're so good looking" I mumbled

"I have a confession" I said pulling him closer.

"I'm a demon, not just any demon though, I'm the princess" I said looking at his face, bracing myself for the worst.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I just wanted to give you a heads up, the next chapter will probably be really sad. So yea. PLEASE _REVIEW_ and i'll try to fix things that you guys want. Thanks again!**

***:)**


	8. Mistakes and Trust

JACE POV:

I've got to admit, I was pretty surprised. I always was led to believe that demons were horrible and cruel creatures. But that's definitely not what I see in Clary.

"That doesn't matter, I still like you, demon and all" I said pulling Clary into a kiss.

I knew it was probably too soon, but I couldn't help it. It's what I've been waiting for my whole life.

As soon as our lips met, I felt a surge of electricity run thorough out my body; I welcomed it and continued to kiss her. I pulled her onto my lap with one swift movement and wrapped my arms around her waist. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. This kiss felt like it was long overdue; it was filled with longing passion and love. Eventually all good things had to end, and we were gasping for air.

"Clare, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rus-" I huffed out but I was cut off when she put a finger to my mouth.

"It's okay, I wanted it too, I just wasn't sure if I could trust you, but after that kiss, I know I can. I really like you Jace" she said running a hand through her hair.

"And I like you too Clarissa" I said pecking her on the cheek. "Let's go home princess" I said picking her up and swinging her around.

"Gladly my prince" she said as we walked towards a cab.

We reached the hotel and made our way inside, our fingers laced together.

"Hey, you go ahead, I'll be up in a minute" she said walking towards the front desk.

"Okay see you up there" I said, but before she left I gave her a quick kiss and went up the elevator.

I opened up the door and sat down on the couch. Then my phone rang, it was Debra.

CLARY POV:

I guess we're together now. I walked to the front desk to ask if they received any new letter from my mom, but they didn't so I just went to the elevator. I made my way towards the door when I heard someone speaking, it was Jace.

I could only hear snippets of his conversation, like "I Love You" and "Demons are cruel and horrible" and "I always believed that they were horrible creatures". That was enough for me.

I thought he liked me. I thought he was actually trying to get to know me and didn't he say he was fine with me being a demon, and how it didn't matter. Was that kiss for nothing? Was he just toying with my emotions? I even thought he loved me.

Tears escaped my eyes as I forced the door open.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

"Heck I even thought I was in LOVE! And now you say all those things behind my back!" I continued

"Clary! What are you talking about, I never said anything bad about you! I like you! I really do!" he said running towards me.

"I trusted you!" I said with a horrified look, "I trusted you and now you've broken my heart" I said sobbing uncontrollably

"Clary, you can trust me! I like you! I really do, where are you getting all of this from? I've never betraye-" he said before I cut him off.

I'm done crying, I'm done being a little girl afraid of the world. I'm a god dam demon, it's time to stand up for myself. I'm don't putting up with this crap.

"Save it, I heard you on the phone" I said screaming at him.

"Clary, you must have heard wrong, because I never said anything that would hurt you. Let me just explain, pleas-" he tried to say

"No, I'm done with you. I'm done" I said walking towards my room. I could feel it. I could feel the anger rising from within. I needed to leave. I can't handle the transformation. I need to leave before he gets hurt. Even though I'm done with him, I'll never forgot the love I thought we had.

I ran into the room, locking the door and stumbled on the floor.

"Clary! Clary! Open up! Let me explain please! Please just let me in" he said from the other side of the door.

But it was too late, I couldn't hear him anymore. I glanced out the window and saw the full moon.

Excruciating pain shot from my back. My wings started to emerge out of my back cutting my flesh open. I screamed and laid on the floor knowing there was nothing I could do. The pain just kept on getting worse and worse. It felt like my back was on fire and nails were being hammered into it. It was so painful. I couldn't help but scream.

I knew that once the transformation was completed I wouldn't be myself, my demon instincts would take over and my human instincts would diminish. There was nothing I could do, it had to happen.

JACE POV:

"Clary! Clary! Open up! Let me explain please! Please just let me in" I said as I pounded on the door.

All of a sudden I heard a piercing scream.

"Clary! Are you OKAY! Open the door! Let ME IN! I CAN HELP YOU" I screamed trying to pry the door open. But there was no use.

"AAAHHHH" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Clary PLEASE! LET ME IN!" I screamed punching the door with my hands. I didn't care if they were bleeding, I needed to know what was going on, I needed to get to her, I needed to explain and help her.

"CLARY PLEASE!" I screamed before I heard another piercing scream.

"CLARY!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know this is really sad, but it has to happen. It'll get better in a few chapters, I PROMISE! PLEASE _REVIEW!_**

***:)**


	9. Full Moon

**A/N: Just a heads up, its kinda dark and evil... also, NO POV is nobodies point of view, like sort of a narrator voice kind of...**

* * *

MAGNUS POV:

Our double date was amazing! We all went bowling and then saw a movie. By the time we finally got up to our room it was near midnight. We all stepped out of the elevator to a pounding from inside the suite and a piercing scream.

I fumbled with our card but finally managed to get the door open. We heard another scream, that's when I remembered. The FULL Moon. I glanced at Izzy and it seemed she had the same realization.

God we are so dumb, how could we have left her here by herself.

I snapped back to reality when I heard another piercing scream and Jace yelling Clary's name.

We ran up the stairs and we were met with Jace, pounding furiously at the door. I looked at the ground and saw patches of red on the carpet. I looked and saw that Jace's hands were bleeding.

I went over to him and tried to pull him from the door, but he wouldn't stop pounding it.

"Jace STOP!" Izzy screamed as Alec, Simon and I pulled him away from the door.

"No! CLARY! She needs me!" Jace screamed lunging towards the door.

"JACE! STOP! The door is locked! Let me open it with my nails." Izzy said as we pulled Jace pack.

It took her a while put she finally managed to open the door, at that point Jace finally calmed down. There was no time to ask him what happened before we walked in.

NO POV:

Simon, Alec, Izzy and Jace slowly walked in. If it wasn't for the full moon the room would have been pitch black, but you could make out the silhouette of something hunched over with razor sharp wings sticking out.

IZZY POV:

"Clary, sweetie, are you okay?" I said turning on the light.

It looked like a murder scene. There was blood splattered on the floor and on the window. Some pillows were torn up and the stuffing was everywhere.

"Clary?" Jace said as he slowly walked over to Clary.

But before he could she stood up and her wings fully opened. She turned around and had a smirk on her face.

It was weird, she didn't look like herself. She looked DARK. What really stood out were her once green eyes, they were now replaced with a deep red color, the color of blood.

"Clary, what happened to you?" I said making my way towards her.

"Muahahah, don't you love it Isabelle? I've never felt better!"Clary said grinning, and showing off her razor sharp teeth.

JACE POV:

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I asked, facing Clary. "Clary, this is not you. I still have to explain what happened." I said making my way towards her. But Magnus pulled me back, "What the hell man! Let me go!" I said trying to pull him off of me.

"No, it's not her, it's her demon self" Magnus said backing away from Clary.

"Aww, Mags, I thought you loved me. Even my demon self" Clary hissed.

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so different. The way she walked, the way she talked, it was all too different.

"Like what you see Jacey?" Clary said with a devilish grin.

"Clary, this isn't you, snap out of it... come back to me." I said looking in her eyes for the Clary that I knew.

"Don't you see Jacey, you did this. You did this to her, you broke her poor little heart" Clary said with a wicked laugh.

She pushed me aside a flew into the kitchen. She opened the door and walked out to the balcony.

We all ran to meet her there.

"Well, I'm having fun and all but there's a heart out there calling me, so if you don't mind I need to go devour it" Clary said flashing her razor sharp teeth at us.

She was perched on the edge of the railing; before she took off she looked back at us. I swear at that moment I saw a flash of green in her eyes, but as quickly as it had appeared it had vanished.

I stood there helpless, as I saw Clary flying off into the night sky.

CLARY POV:

I didn't want to do this. But the anger that flamed up early brought on the transformation. It was like I couldn't control my body. Everything that I did, I wasn't able to control. I didn't want to say those things to everyone, but my body just went on without me. It felt like all I could do was watch as something else took control of my body. It was like an out of body experience and I hated every part of it.

My transformations have never been this bad before. But it probably has to do with the effect that Jace had on me, and being on the surface world. Back in the underworld my mom told me that I would experience a heighten of emotions, but I didn't think it would be this bad.

I wanted everyone to stop worrying. I wanted to stay there and have Magnus and Izzy to be there with me. But they looked terrified. I don't think I can ever face them again. I told them it'd be nasty but, I guess they weren't ready for it. It's just something that I have to get used to. You'd think I would be after 17 years, but it gets harder every time. Sometimes I wish I wasn't even born. That my life would be way easier if I wasn't a demon, but then I would have never met my brother, or my friends, and I wouldn't have my wonderful mother. But it would have saved me from the heartbreaks. The betrayals of trust. Life would have been way easier.

I really like Jace. But he betrayed me. I heard it myself. There was no doubt about it. The worst part was the three words he said. "I Love you"… it wasn't even towards me. He must have another girlfriend. She's probably an angel. He obviously loves her. He just toyed with me. Like a past time. But I guess that's what I get for falling to quick. A messy heart break. Sometime fate is just too cruel.

NO POV:

A man was sitting on a bench, in the middle of central park. He knew that it was his time to go. He had a feeling that it was tonight. As he waited he saw a winged creature land near one of the trees. The angel of death. He walked towards the angel, accepting his fate.

The angel caressed him, moving his hair and whispering into his ear. He didn't care, he was ready, and he was ready to end his life.

The angel tilted his head and bit hard into his neck causing a quick painless death. The angel then extended her wings and held up the man with the razor ends of wings. A hand opened the dead man's chest and retrieved a heart. Fangs extended from the angel's mouth and sucked the heart dry. Satisfied and filled to contentment the angel of death's wings retracted back into the body of a girl with fiery red hair.

The girl collapsed on the floor shivering and sobbing. The body lay next to her, and slowly began to melt into the earth and into the underworld.

Five people came running to the girl. A boy and a girl went to her and began to rub aloe on her back while one other boy knelt down stroking her hair. That just left one boy standing there, the one with the golden eyes, looking at the scene in horror.

The fiery red haired girl looked at him and beckoned for him, but he didn't come. He just stood there frozen, not knowing what to think, not knowing if he could make himself move to comfort the girl. The fiery haired girl just looked at him, then laid her head on the concrete and began to cry, knowing that her love would never love her back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the darkness, and for the heartbreak. But it _WILL_ get better soon. Also let me know if you want me to write about the double date. Anyway, thanks for reading! PLEASE _REVIEW!_**

***:)**


	10. Truth

CLARY POV:

"Come on Clary, let's get you home" Magnus said as he tried to help me up.

"No, Magnus, I got it" Jace said walking towards me.

"Ja-" I tried to say but I was cut off.

"Just, don't" he said picking me up and holding me in his arms.

I laid my head on his chest and began to whimper.

How could I even face him now? He KNOWS that I'm a monster and he can never accept that. The one guy that I put all my trust into, he thinks I'm a horrible monster. Sure he lied to me, but I can't just ignore the way he made me feel. I know it's wrong but I still love him.

"Clary, we really need to talk" Jace whispered to me as he continued to walk. The others are up ahead and out of earshot.

"Yea, I guess we do" I said looking up at him

"Listen, I never betrayed you. I have no idea where you got that from!"

"Jace, I heard you"

"Heard me what?"

"Please don't lie!"

"I'm not lying I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Before I walked in the room I heard you on the phone! I heard what you said"

"WHAT?"

_*JACE FLASHBACK*_

_I picked up my phone and saw the number, it was Debra. God what the hell does she want?!_

"_Hello"_

"_Oh hi babe! I miss you so much"_

"_First of all, I'm not your babe, second you fucked up my life. I told you not to tell anyone!"_

"_What do you mean? Don't you love me! And I wanted people to know about us!"_

"_I NEVER said I LOVE YOU!"_

"_What your just gonna leave me now!"_

"_I never was with you before this!"_

"_So it's true! You're with a demon aren't you! I heard about it and never thought it could be real! They are horrible creatures! Why would you give me up for THAT THING?"_

"_Yes I am! And I'm happy about it! I know I always believed that they were horrible creatures... but ive changed my mind.. They are sweet, compassionate, and beautiful inside and out. So you're wrong! DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! IM DONE WITH YOU!" I said ending the call. _

_Then I heard a huge crash and saw Clary standing in the door way crying her eyes out_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Jace I heard you, you told someone that you loved them and you always believed that demons were horrible creatures!" I said as I yelled into his chest.

"So please Jace, don't lie to me!"

"Clary let me explain... Here's what happened, my ex called me and told me she that she wanted me back and loved me. So I set her straight and told her that I never loved her and that I was with you!" He said as he continued to walk forward.

"But what about demons being horrible creatures?" I said gazing at him with tears in my eyes.

He put me down and looked deep into my eyes.

"I said I always believed they were horrible creatures... but ive changed my mind. They are sweet, compassionate, and beautiful inside and out. Like you!" he said pulling me into a tight embrace.

That's when I realized how wrong I was. He still loved me; I just jumped to conclusions before he could explain. I should have just given him a chance to explain.

"Jace, I'm so sorry" I said crying into his chest.

"It's okay Clary, I just wished you gave me a chance" he said lifting up my chin.

"I'm sorry, I just felt like I couldn't trust you. I'm so sorry, can you please forgive me." I said looking deep into his golden eyes.

"When we came to the park, I couldn't move. I just couldn't bear to see you in so much pain. I have to apologize for not going to you when you called for me. Its… it's just I was in shock... I'm sorry Clary, but I promise from now on I will ALWAYS be there for you." He said as he inched his face towards me.

"And I forgive you"

"Let's go home" he said picking me up again and we made our way back home.

I laid my head onto his chest and drifted off to sleep, today was a long day, and I really needed the rest.

My nightmare is over today, I have somebody to love me and cherish me forever. I have Jace.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry this one is really short, but i had to do this one quickly! But yay! CLACE is back on! PLEASE _REVIEW _and let me know what you think!**

***:)**


	11. Surprise

JACE POV:

We finally reached the penthouse, Izzy opened the door and we all walked in. Everyone seemed so exhausted so I told them to go to sleep and I'll watch over Clary. We all said our good nights and went into our rooms.

I walked in the room and propped her up on her bed.

"Clary, wake up..." I said gently shaking her shoulders.

"mhh... what? Oh Jace" she said looking up at me with a sleepy grin.

"You've had a long day, so why don't you shower" I said getting up from her bed.

"Oh... okay..." she said as she made her way to the bathroom

While she was in there I proceeded to clean up the room. I picked up the pillows and stuffing and threw them away, then I got a bucket of soap and water and began to scrub the floor and windows. I didn't want her to see what happened. By the time her door creaked open I was already finished.

"Jace?" she said calling from the bathroom.

"Yea?" I said walking towards the door.

"Umm... I forgot my clothes... so could you hand me one of your shirts please? Then I'll come out and pick my clothes" she said in an embarrassed tone.

"Sure... just hold on a sec" I said making my way towards the closet.

I picked out a random shirt and walked over and gave it to her hand, since that was the only thing that stuck out of the bathroom.

A few seconds later she came out while I was sitting on my bed. I just sat there looking at her. My shirt was pretty big on her, it went down to about her mid-thigh. God, she even looked beautiful in that. If I wasn't so dam in love with her I would have scooped her up right now. But I respect her and I know she wants to take thing slow now.

CLARY POV:

I got the clothes I needed but before I went into the bathroom I knew that I should probably talk to Jace. I walked to my bed and sat on it, I was directly in front of Jace.

"Jace, I just want to say I'm sorry again." I said staring at the floor.

"Clary, look at me" he said trying to get my attention.

But I still didn't look up, I was still so embarrassed about what happened tonight.

I guess he saw that I wasn't looking up anytime soon so he came and sat next to me. He lifted my chin up to face him with one finger.

"Clary" he said looking into my eyes.

"You know I already forgave you, so please don't worry about it anymore." He said sincerely.

"Yea, I know it's just.. I feel so bad." I mumbled.

"Don't be" he said leaning in for a kiss.

I thought it was gonna be a deep passionate kiss so I closed my eyes. But all I felt was a kiss on my forehead. I was kind of bummed.

"Listen Jace.. I need to tell you something.. something about my transformations and my past. Okay?" I said looking into his deep golden eyes.

"Okay shoot" he said as he scooted back and leaned against the wall.

I grabbed a pillow and held onto it as I began to tell him about my brother and ex-boyfriend. Basically the same story that I told Izzy and Mags earlier.

I finished with only a few tear drops escaping from my eyes.

"Oh Clary, I never knew. I'm so sorry for your lost… and believe me I would never ever in a million years do that to you.. your ex is lucky that I wasn't around back then.. I would have personally killed him myself" he said as he brought me into a hug.

I was in his tight embrace and it felt like I belonged here. My hair was wet and dripping down my back. That's when I remembered that I was still in Jace's shirt. With nothing on underneath. I pushed him off of me and I felt a deep red blush spread across my face.

"Clary? What's wrong" he said as he brought one of his hands to caress my face.

"Umm.. nothing.. it's just I need to go put on some clothes.." I said staring at the bed.

"What? Why? You have one of my shir-" he said but he stopped when he realized why I was blushing.

"OH! Shit I'm sorry Clary, I shouldn't have hugged you right now. I forgot" he said blushing a little bit, but I could tell he wasn't that sorry because he had a smile on his face.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him and ran to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it laughing my head off.

"Clary! When you come out, you're gonna get it!" he said laughing and pounding on my door.

"Sure whatever you say Jacey!" I said as I began to put on my clothes, I threw on one of my black tank tops and a pair of grey running shorts. I waited in the bathroom for a good 5 minutes so I knew that he probably gave up already. I dried my hair and opened the door slowly.

All the lights were off, so I guess he went to sleep. I walked out and started towards my bed. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up.

I screamed a little before I felt a hand cover my mouth and then I heard a whisper.

"Your mine" is what I heard before I was carried off onto a bed and tickled to death.

"Stop! Stop! You win! You win!" I said laughing and trying to push the perpetrator off of me.

"What? What was that? I can't hear you" he said as he continued to tickle me.

"Jace! Stop you win!" I said screaming

"Who's the best?" he said still continuing the assault.

"ME!" I said still laughing.

"That's it! I'm never stopping now!" he said as he climbed on top of me pinning my arms down and tickling me even more.

"Okay okay! You ! you're the best!" I said as I tried to catch a breath and stop laughing.

"Yup! That's what I thought!" he said as he got off of me.

I sat up trying to catch my breath and pushed him off the bed.

"Oh sorry, did I do that?" I said in my best Urkel impression.

"yes you did my dear Clarissa" he said as he pulled me to the ground.

We laid there for a while with my head on his chest. He began to stroke my hair and of course I accidentally let out a soft moan which I thought he didn't hear. But he did.

"Oh Clary, I knew I could make you moan" he said laughing

"Shut up!" I said turning bright red and pushing him away from me.

"haha. Come on Clary, comeback to me" he said inching his way towards me.

"NEVER" I said sitting up. That's when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"what are you doing?" I said as I felt my heart beat pick up.

"Shhh.." is all I heard when I felt a pair of soft lips kiss my neck and make its way across my jaw line.

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Jace" I whispered, "I think someone is at the door" I said leaning back into him. I didn't want this to stop.

"I know" he whispered into my neck.

"I think we should go see who it is" I said as I opened my eyes.

"You want me to stop?" he said squeezing me tighter.

"No.. but I don't want the others to wake up" I said pushing his arms off of me.

I heard him let out a breath. "Fine" he said as he stood up.

I walked towards our door to go downstairs but I felt him grab my wrist and spin me around to face him. He backed me up into the door and kissed me. It felt like pure bliss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He put both of his hands against the door to steady himself. After what seemed like heaven he pulled away with a smirk.

"Come on.. let's go check" he said as he opened the door.

"uh.. okay.." I said while huffing.

We walked downstairs hand in hand and Jace opened the door.

His body tensed when he saw the person in front of us.

I saw a beautiful girl standing in front of me. She had short blond hair and sky blue eyes, she was petite and had on a pink dress that looked too short for her and too tight and a pair of white heels. Just looking at her I grew self-conscious and felt a little jealous.

I looked at Jace and he looked shocked and a little anger.

"What the HELL are you doing here Debra!?" he said squeezing my hand tighter.

He knows her? Who is she? I thought as I saw the girl smile from ear to ear. A feeling in my gut told me that I should slam the door right in her face, but I didn't. I didn't even know her, she must be one of Jace's friends so I should be nice to her.

"Hi! My name's Clary!" I said reaching my free hand to shake her hand. But she just looked at me and walked into the penthouse.

"Oh, I know" is all I heard as she pushed past me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! SO Jace and Clary are not boyfriend and girlfriends right now. They are taking things kind of slow, and by that i mean their relationship status. But oh dang, DEBRAs here! Will Clary find out the truth? Thanks again and PLEASE _REVIEW! _Tell me what you like and don't like! Mahalo nui loa! [Thank you very much]**

***:)**


	12. Feelings

NO POV:

Debra pushed Clary back and walked in, making herself at home.

"Nice place you got here Jace baby" Debra said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Clary said looking at Jace.

"Baby?" Clary she said in horror looking at Debra.

Jace pulled in Clary and put his arms around her torso protectively and bent his head down to rest between her head and shoulder.

"Remember my ex?" Jace whispered into Clary's ear.

She nodded.

"Well that's her" he said with a sigh.

CLARY POV:

Great. Now I have to compete with that real life goddess. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know that we are really together. This time I won't jump to conclusions before i fully know. I'll have to break it to her. Or maybe tomorrow. It's getting kind of late.

"Umm... Debra, you must be tired" I said walking towards her and out of Jace's embrace.

"Why don't you take my bed upstairs and I'll sleep down here" I said trying to be nice to her.

"Oh, why that'd be lovely dear" she said with a smirk. God I hate her already, but she once was with Jace so I guess she is a good person, unless Jace only liked her for her looks. I hope he wasn't that shallow.

"What! NO WAY!" Jace said turning me around.

"Jace, be nice. She took time to come and visit you. She is our guest and I plan to make her feel as comfortable as I can!" I said looking him sternly in the eyes.

"And I don't mind sleeping on the couch" I said putting my hand his shoulder.

"No! You will not sleep on the couch while that BITCH is on your bed! She can have mine and I'll just sleep with you" he said in a serious tone.

Now it was Debra's turn to voice her thoughts.

"No! Oh Jace baby, let your little friend sleep on the couch. I mean she insisted" Debra said making her way towards us.

"It's okay Jace, I trust you that you wouldn't DO anything" I said looking into his eyes.

"You're, right, I won't do anything because I'm gonna sleep on the couch with you" he said pulling me closer to him.

"But" Debra tried to say but Jace silenced her.

"No, you are lucky that I'm even letting you stay in this penthouse, if it was up to me I would have thrown you off of the balcony" Jace said viciously.

"Now, Jace baby, you know you don't mean that" she said walking towards Jace.

Jace just took a step back and pulled me with him.

"I do. Now Clary... Show her the room before I follow up with throwing her off the balcony" Jace said letting me go.

"Uhh... Okay... It's this way..." I said leading Debra to our room.

DEBRA POV:

This little girl doesn't know who she's messing with. I WILL get Jace back, and no one especially this demon will stop me.

She led me up to the door and I saw the names etched into the door. _JACE and CLARISSA._ I WILL break you CLARISSA.

She opened the door and showed me the beds and gave me some clothes to change into, it must have been hers because they were tiny and tight on me. Perfect, Jace would love this I thought as I put on a tight blue shirt that exposed my navel and some sweats that rested low on my waist.

Before Clary could leave, I shut the door and looked her in the eyes. I know she seemed somewhat intimidated. Because really who wouldn't, I'm drop dead gorgeous and she's nothing compared to me.

"Listen little girl" I said harshly. "Jace is MINE and I WILL get him back" I said pushing her into the door.

"No, he's with me and he loves me not you" she said staring me down.

"No he isn't. Tell me little girl did you even get to experience him fully?" I asked with a smirk. I knew this girl was a virgin and she probably never even got past second base.

I knew I was right because all she did was blush.

"Oh sweetie... you haven't have you?" I said letting out a laugh.

"Has he ever told you?" I said looking at her knowing that I was just about to break her.

"Told me what?" she said trying to hold back her tears.

"That I'm the best batter and hit a home run" I said with a smirk.

"Now, if you know what's good for you DEMON, you'll give up" I said as I broke her down a little more

With that said she looked at me and ran out the door.

Oh yes. I did it. She's broken now. I laughed and laid down in Jace's bed. My mission is underway and I will soon get my Jace back.

CLARY POV:

I ran downstairs and straight to the balcony. Jace came running behind me and asked me what was wrong, but I barely heard him through my sobs. He pulled me close to him to try and comfort me but I pushed him off.

"Is it true? Is it true?" I asked with tears rolling down my face.

"Did... di… did you have… se...Sex... With her?" I managed to say.

"Clary! That whore what did she tell you?" he said pulling me into his embrace.

I pushed him back and asked again. "Did you have SEX with her Jace!" I yelled.

"Yes... but it was a onetime thing. It meant nothing... it was before I met you... it was before I knew what I wanted" he said reaching for me again.

That's all I needed to hear. He slept with that witch. I just hated her even more. I mean it was before he met me so I shouldn't feel that bad, I mean it wasn't like I was a virgin or anything. I mean I did have Jake at one point. But that was something that I kept buried in the back of my mind.

"When were you planning on telling me?" I asked looking into his golden eyes full of hurt and sorrow.

"Well I didn't think I mattered. She was a one night stand. She meant nothing and she's not even important enough to even mention" he said pulling me into his arms.

This time I let him hold me. My tears and sobs finally stopped and I just wrapped my arms around his torso and breathed in his scent, Irish spring soap. My favorite kind.

"You smell good" I said taking in another inhale.

He started to laugh. "Why thank you, its Irish spring" he said lifting up my chin to him.

"Jace" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"Yes?" he said putting his arms around my waist.

"I hate her" I said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

He responded by pulling me closer to me deepening the kiss.

I could feel his smirk against my lips and pulled away looking at him.

All he said was "I know" and we walked back into the penthouse.

The couch was just big enough to fit two people. There were two couches so we could have slept more comfortable but that's not what we wanted. We wanted to be together.

We settled in and Jace wrapped a blanket around both of our bodies.

"Clary" he said pulling me towards him and putting one arm under my head and the other tracing patterns on my skin.

"Yea?" I said snuggling my back against his chest. He rested his head upon my shoulder.

"I think I love you" he said into my neck.

I tensed up a little then slowly relaxed. I knew exactly what to say.

"I think I love you too" I said pulling one of his hands and intertwining them with one of my minds.

I fell asleep to his steady heart beat and his breath tickling my neck.

Yup, this is what love feels like.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry i haven't posted for like two days! But for some reason the site was down for me.. Anyway hope you like it! Well except for Debra, you can hate her. haha... Anyway PLEASE _REVIEW!_**

***:)**


	13. Anger Management

**A/N: Just a heads up.. there is A LOT of swearing in this one.. sorry guys.. it's just DEBRA brings out the worst in me! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

JACE POV:

I awoke to someone poking at my face. I tried to push the hand away when I heard some snickering. I looked up and saw Simon and Alec looking at me with dumb grins on their faces.

"What?" I said glaring at them.

They motioned me to look down. I looked and saw what they were gesturing towards. I had a morning visitor. I shot up quickly and accidentally woke up Clary.

Oh shit! She's gonna see. She pulled me back towards her but I pushed her off of me.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked slowly rising up.

"Umm... nothing!" I answered quickly.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" she asked with eye lids half open.

"I just... just need to take a leak" I said quickly getting up and trying to cover up my visitor.

Simon and Alec were cracking up so I shot them the meanest glare I could as I ran into the bathroom.

CLARY POV:

What the hell was that all about I thought as I slowly got up and folded the blanket that we used to sleep. I turned around and saw Simon and Alec laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny guys?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow.

"It's Jace! Did you see how red he got?" Alec managed to say between laughs.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Clary!" Magnus said walking to me from the kitchen.

"He had a boner" Magnus whispered in my ear.

"Ooh!" I said wide eyed. I immediately blushed. But I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. About 5 minutes later Jace came out, and saw us all laughing. He looked slightly embarrassed but he wouldn't let the boys know that.

JACE POV:

I marched out in a macho man kind of way and grabbed Clary by the waist and pulled her into a hard passionate kiss. I heard the boys let out some low whistles. So I dipped Clary then pulled back.

"Sorry I left you this morning" I said as I kissed her hand.

"Uhh... Its okay" she said in between breaths.

I smirked and went to call some room service.

10 minutes later the food came up and we all began to eat.

Life was going great for me right now, I have the girl of my dreams and all of my friends are with me. Then I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up and saw that bitch.

"I almost forgot about you" I said as I gazed at Debra.

She shifted a little at my gaze and stuck her chest out more. God what a whore.

"Dude who's that?" Simon said poking my shoulder.

"One night stand chick" I said not even bothering to even name her.

"Wait bro this is DEBRA" Simon said looking her up and down.

"She's freakin' HO-" he tried to say when he got kicked in the shin by Izzy.

"Simon, don't say anything you WILL regret!" Izzy said standing up.

"Hi! My name is Izzy!" Izzy said happily.

"Izzy? What are you 5! God you look so pale! You must be a BLOODsucker" Debra said making her way towards my chair.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine" Izzy said as she sat next to Clary and began to whisper to her.

"Jace baby, I have an announcement. Come with me to our room and I'll tell you" Debra said in a seductive voice, which was irritating the shit out of me.

"Why don't you back off you BITCH" Clary yelled across the table.

"Clary calm down" Magnus said as he got up and began to massage her shoulders.

"I'm... I'm sorry" Clary said looking down at her eyes.

"Clary don't be, she needs t-" I tried to say but I was cut off by Debra.

"Why don't you back off sweetie! You are not nearly enough of a woman for Jace so just leave already and give up DEMON" she said as she emphasized the word demon.

"You need to keep your mouth shut you whore" I said pushing her away from me and making my way towards Clary. But was stopped when Debra grabbed my wrist.

"Wait baby, I need to tell you something" she said using her other hand to touch my chest.

"Don't you get it! Just leave me the FUCK alone" I said pushing her back.

"Stop Jacey! Or you'll hurt the baby!" She said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What!?" I said in horror.

"You heard me. We are gonna have a baby Jace!" she said running and hugging me.

"No.. NO!" I said pushing her off and running to Clary.

"A…a… a baby!" Clary said looking at me with eyes full of hurt.

"That's right little girl. Jace is MY baby daddy" Debra said with a wicked laugh.

CLARY POV:

No! No! This can't be right. She can't be pregnant. They only did it once! This can't be. God I FUCKING hate her!

"…Just breathe…. Breathe.." I whispered to my self-trying to stop myself from a transformation.

"What's the matter little girl" Debra said pushing me back.

"You… you.. Need to get away from me.." I said trying to contain myself.

"Or WHAT?" she said as she laughed pushing me a little harder.

"Jace.. You NEED to get your WHORE away from me!" I said looking at him.

He quickly came and tried to pull her away but she managed to push me one last time hard and I slammed into the wall.

"Breath! BREATH!" I screamed but it was too late.

The pain came and overwhelmed me. I screamed and bent down looking for something to grab so I could contain my screams. But there was nothing. Just the bare floor.

"CLARY!" Izzy and Magnus said as they ran over to me.

"DON'T! Don't COME NEAR ME! IT'S NOT SAFE!" I said with tears coming down my face. I felt my wings rip through the skin on my back. The blood dripped down my back and stained the floor. I looked down not wanted to see anybody and their faces that were probably horrified.

My wings popped out and extended fully. I NEED to calm myself before I regret something.

"Hahah.. So the DEMON shows her real self.. you need something called ANGER MANAGEMENT !" Debra spat out.

"THAT'S IT!" I said moving swiftly to her. I used my hand to grab her wrist and spun her around. I used the other hand and grabbed her by her neck and slammed her onto the wall.

"St….Stop… My BABY!" She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I will FUCKING KILL IT!" I said as my eyes turned blood red. I was hungry for a heart. And I wanted hers!

"Clary stop.. Just breathe.. Let her go and come to me" Jace said softly.

My humanity snapped back and I looked at what I was doing.

"I.. I'm.. Sorry.." I said letting her go and taking several steps back.

"Come here" Jace said making his way towards me.

"I.. I'm sorry Jace" I said laying my head down on his chest. He pulled me into a tight hug and was careful to avoid my sharp wings.

"Guys get her out of here" Jace said looking and Alec and Simon.

"Gladly" Alec said trying to push Debra out of the penthouse.

"But wait! The baby JACE! You wouldn't leave me when I'm pregnant!" she said as she was almost out of the door.

"First of all we just recently had SEX so you wouldn't know if you're pregnant.. It's too soon you idiot! AND I used protection so there is NO FUCKING WAY! So leave" Jace said with a glare.

Alec took her out and walked her into the elevator.

Izzy, Magnus, and Simon knew that we needed some time alone so they all walked off onto the balcony.

"Don't worry Clary.. There's no way" he said as he held me tight.

My wings started to retract into my back as he began to lightly kiss my head.

"I Love you.. And always will" he said lifting up my chin.

I smiled as my eyes turned back to their natural green color.

"What would I do without you" I said looking into his deep golden eyes.

He smirked and said "You will never find that out because I'm not going anywhere."

"Jace I just realized something…" I said looking at him

"What?" he said caressing my face.

"She has my clothes" I said with a pout.

"Oh don't worry, you won't need any" he said with a smirk.

My stomach all of a sudden filled up with butterflies. He just makes me so giddy sometimes.

He picked me up and carried me bridal style up to our room and closed the door.

God I LOVE this boy.

* * *

**A/N: So thanks for reading! And i hope you weren't too offended by the swearing! and also CLARY would NEVER have killed a baby, she is not that evil. Anyway PLEASE _REVIEW_ and tell me if you like it! **

***:)**


	14. Self-confidence

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_*Several weeks later*_

IZZY POV:

God, it's been sort of stressful ever since that Debra chick came into our lives. Like she ruined Clary's parade and mine. She was just so pretty and perky and just gorgeous. I envy her. Even Simon liked her, he even said she was hot. God, he just makes me so mad sometimes. I mean Clary and Jace is a couple now, and even Alec and Magnus are almost to that stage. So when are me and Simon gonna get even close.

I guess Debra was right. I do look really pale I thought as I looked into the bathroom mirror. I mean I couldn't help it. I am a vampire, we are naturally pale but it still sucks. There's nothing I can do about it. Like I can go in the sun [ that myth about us being weakened by the sun is total baloney] and all but I'm still so pale. Maybe Simon only likes beautiful tan girls. He couldn't ever settle for a blood sucker like me.

Tears began to pour down my cheeks.

I heard a soft knock on the door. "Uh, just a minute" I said trying to hide my sadness.

"Iz, open up, it's me Clary, I know something's wrong" Clary said from the other side of the door.

I unlocked the door and sat in the middle of the floor. Clary came and sat next to me putting one of her arms around my shoulders.

"What's wrong Iz?" she asked leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Do you think Simon likes me?" I asked as I let a few tears drop.

"Of course! He's crazy about you" she said with total confidence.

"How could he be. I mean look at me, I'm pale, and have plain old black hair and dark eyes." I said sniffling.

"Iz, you're beautiful! What's this all about?" Clary asked as she started to rub my back in a comforting way.

"Remember Debra?" I said raising my head up.

"How could I forget"

"Remember when Simon saw her and said she was " Freakin' Hot" "

"You know he didn't mean it"

"He did Clary, she was just so beautiful and TAN"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Yah" I said with a sigh.

"She's right, I'm so pale" I said laying my head down on my knees.

"Iz, don't worry about it. It's a natural thing for you, you can't help it" she said as she stood up.

"Come on let's go somewhere to cheer you up"

"No.. I don't want to go anywhere" I said as I stayed in the same position.

"You know what would make you feel better?" she said with cheeky tone.

"What?" I said raising my head up.

"Let's make him regret he ever said that about Debra!" she said with a huge smile.

"How are we gonna possibly do that?" I said as I began to rise.

"Let's go to a WATERPARK!" she screamed.

I have to admit, I really wanted to go to my first waterpark, and it'd be super fun! But I fail to understand how this is gonna make Simon suffer.

"How is this gonna make Simon regret his words?" I asked

"Duh! Your new bikini!" she said happily.

"Ooooh, I see!" I said happily.

I recently bought a super cute two piece bikini that showcased my body perfectly. It was yellow, the top was a like a regular halter bikini but the back was strung up with 8 strings connecting to the bottom part of the bikini top that shaped a triangle. The bottoms were regular also but the side parts that rested on my hips were also strings that resembled a triangle. It really was nice.

Clary too had recently bought a bikini so going to a waterpark would be a total benefit for us all. Her bikini was a light salmon color that was regular except the back of her top was braided down and the bottoms on the bikini like mine was different at the hips, It consisted of three little braided strands the connected the back and front together.

"So should we invite the boys?" Clary asked with a smirk.

"Oh hell yea!" I said knowing that Simon will not be able to resist me.

CLARY POV:

This will give Izzy the self confidence boost she needs, I am sure of it! I thought as we began to descend down the stairs. The boys were sitting on the couch playing some sort of video game called Titan Fall. God, I'll never understand boys and their games. I think Alec and Magnus went out somewhere because I didn't see them.

The boys didn't even notice us because they were too busy playing the game.

"Ahem.." I said trying to get their attention. Even Jace wasn't paying attention. Oh hell no, this will not fly by me.

"They are completely ignoring us" Izzy said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You know what screw them lets go by ourselves" I said giving Izzy a wink.

"You're right. Let's go put on our BIKINIS and go meet some HOT BOYS" she said loudly.

That sure got the boys attention.

"Wait WHAT?" Jace and Simon said in unison.

"Oh.. I thought you didn't hear us" I said with a smirk. I pulled Izzy with me as we made our way up to our rooms.

"Wait! Where are you guys going!?" Jace yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said as I continued to walk.

"Come on Izzy, where are you guys going" Simon said as he blocked our way.

"Now you want to know" is all she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Come on babe" Jace said pulling me away from Izzy.

"Don't you babe me! You totally ignored us earlier" I said pushing Jace away from me.

"Looks like some trouble in paradise" Simon said letting out a chuckle while wrapping his arms around Izzy.

"You shouldn't talk" Izzy said as she pushed his hands off of her.

"Aww.. Come on Iz.. Don't push me away" Simon said with a pout.

"Clary did you hear something?" Izzy said looking at me.

"Nope, but we should get going if we wanna catch all the cuties" I said smiling at her.

"Come on baby, don't do this to me" Jace begged.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. He was really begging me, like on his knees. I could get used to this.

"Come on Izzy!" Simon said getting on his knees like Jace.

Izzy and I laughed.

"What do you think Iz?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know Clary.. Maybe if they offered to pay.. Then maybe.. Just maybe they could come" She said with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" Simon and Jace said getting off of their knees.

"Or, you know we could get the cuties to pay" I said putting an arm around Izzy's shoulder.

"Fine!" Jace said.

"Yea, you are not going anywhere without us!" Simon added.

Izzy and I laughed. We always get our way.

"Haha, okay Jacey you can come" I said walking into his outstretched arms.

"Fine Si, I guess you can come" Izzy said turning around and walking to her room and closing the door.

Simon stood there expecting a hug.

"Where's my hug?" Simon said with a pout.

"Si, just to give you a heads up, she is pretty pissed at you" I said as I wrapped my arms around Jace's neck.

"Really? Why?" he asked ruffling his curly brown locks.

"Man go ask her! And leave me and my girl alone" Jace said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Fine.. Don't have to be all snippy" he muttered as he began to walk upstairs.

"Finally, alone at last" Jace said pulling me in for a kiss.

"Not so fast" I said putting a finger to his lips. "I'm still mad at you" I said turning my back to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back to me. He rested his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry babe, will you forgive me?" he said as his breath tickled my neck.

"NEVER Jace Wayland" I said giggling.

He just started to kiss my shoulder and made his way up to my neck. "How about now?" he said as I felt his lips turn into a smirk on my neck.

"Nope" I said not wanting to give up that easily. But I felt my stomach do some flips.

He turned me around and looked into my eyes.

He pulled me so close that our faces were just about to touch.

"How about now?" he said with a cocky attitude. He brought his lips to meet mine and was just about to kiss me.

"Nope" I said as I licked his face and ran up the stairs.

"You are gonna get it Clarissa!" he said as he chased me up the stairs.

"If you can catch me my dear Jace!" I said running and flinging the door open.

"Oh I will my sweets and when I do you are in BIG TROUBLE" he said running in after me and closing the door.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE _REVIEW!_ I Love to hear what you guys think! Sorry if this was kind of boring but it will pick up. And also sorry if you wanted Alec and Magnus in this but I felt like it should be just CLACE and SIZZY in this chapter.****But if you want more of MALEC then just tell me. Thanks again!**

***:)**


	15. Another Confession

SIMON POV:

I walked in our room and shut the door. I looked for Izzy and saw her lying down in her bed with her face buried in her pillow. I walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"What's wrong Iz?" I asked as I began to rub her back.

Just go away Si!" she yelled through the pillow.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong, I care about you and hate to see you cry" I said as I began to massage her shoulders.

"Sure you do. Why don't you go care for someone else like DEBRA" she sniffled out.

"Debra!? Why would you even say that?" I shot back.

"Because you obviously like her better!" She said sitting up and pushing my hands away.

I quickly grabbed her shoulders so she would look at me but she refused.

"Look, I have no idea where this is coming from" I said lifting her chin so she could meet my gaze. I gazed into her beautiful dark mocha colored eyes and urged her to answer me.

"Really? Why do you have to lie" she choked out. "I saw the way you looked at her, how beautiful and "Frickin' HOT" she was… and TAN…" she said looking away from my gaze.

Shit, I really messed up. But that's just how I am, sometimes I forget to filter the things that come out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry Iz, I didn't mean it. I mean I did but you know me, I just don't know when to filter" I said clasping my hands and hers together.

"Yea but even if you did filter that I still would know that you like her better than me" she said letting her long black hair fall over her face and covering it from me.

I lifted one of my hands and pushed her stray hair behind her ear and used the same hand to turn her face to me.

"That's a lie. No one could ever compare to you. You are my raven haired beauty, and I could not love anything better than I love you" I said truthfully.

Oh god, where is the filter, I just confessed my love for her. I gazed into her eyes looking for some sort of sign that she loved me back but all I saw was shock.

IZZY POV:

Oh my gosh, he loves me.

I quickly looked up at him to see if he was joking but he looked completely serious. Did he really love me? Or was he just saying that? I needed to know.

"Do… do you mean it?" I said gazing into his rich creamy coffee colored eyes.

"Yes of course" he said leaning in and cupping my face. He hesitated a little seeing if I was okay with it. I nodded and he leaned all the way in.

His lips crashed hard on mine as if he was waiting an eternity to kiss me. The kiss grew more and more passionate and I grew more hungrier for his lips. I knew I should pull back but I couldn't find the will to do it. My fangs shot out and I bit his lip.

"Oww!" Simon screamed.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" I said getting up and taking several steps away from him. Blood trickled down my chin as I looked at him.

"No.. No.. Its okay" he said walking towards me with a bloody bottom lip.

"It was my fault, I pushed you into the kiss" he said coming closer to me.

I took a few steps back. "I'm sorry.." I said turning and walking quickly to the bathroom but I was stopped when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Look, you don't have to be.. I mean I kind of liked it" he said with a smirk.

"How could you think of that when I just frickin' bit you!" I said in horror. "You're bleeding for god's sake!"

"Hey hey! Don't worry about that. See look it's already healing" he said pulling his bottom lip out for me to see. "See! Benefits of being a fae" he said bowing.

"Oh god Simon.. I was worried" I said looking at my feet.

"Don't worry Iz" he said lifting up my chin once again, he leaned in for another kiss but I pressed my finger to his lips.

"You're kidding me right?" I said as I arched my eyebrow.

"Aww come on! You got to admit that was mind blowing" he said trying to pull me closer.

"Yes it was.. But we are not doing that anytime soon" I said pushing him back. "Plus I'm still not entirely forgiving you" I said with a smirk.

"Aww. Come on Iz! What do I have to do to win you back" he said with a cute pout.

"Suffer" I said wickedly and went into the bathroom to change into my bikini.

I changed into it and put on a pair of short blue shorts and a white halter top and walked out.

Simon was dressed in a pair of red surf shorts and he was getting a muscle tee to put on over. But before he did I couldn't help but look at his perfectly chiseled body. God, he had strong muscular arms and a 6 pack. He looked yummy. I licked my lips and bit them to stop myself from going over to him and jumping him on the spot.

He must have noticed because he casually began to flex.

Oh god, I just couldn't stand here for another minute.

"Stop it" I snapped.

"Haha, okay fine" he said putting on his shirt and grabbing a trucker hat and putting it on backwards.

"Let's go" I said quickly making my way towards the door. It was getting a little hot in here for me. But before I did he pulled me to him and started to kiss my collar bone and making his way from my shoulders to my neck. It was pure agony, I knew I couldn't handle any more of this.

He began to tug on the skin on my neck and that drove me crazy. He pulled back and smiled.

He whispered into my ear and said "now, everyone knows your mine"

I suddenly realized what he did.

"Dammit! You gave me a frickin' hickey!" I said angrily.

"Yup I did" he said contently.

"Son of a bitch" I said walking out of the door.

I got to admit, I was kind of happy that he "marked his territory" but I was also extremely embarrassed. But now payback.

I smirked as we walked down the stairs and met Clary and Jace.

Clary had on a pair of short black shorts and light pink halter top similar to mine.

Jace had on a pair of white and blue checkered surf shorts and a cut off t-shirt that exposed his body on the sides.

"What took you guys so long?" Clary asked with a smirk.

She could probably guess what went on.

"Oh nothing" I said letting out a chuckle.

"The waterpark opens at 10.. So we better get going if we wanna be one of the first people to get there when the gates open" I said walking towards the door.

"Okay, it'll probably take us about half an hour to get there" Clary said following behind me.

"I texted Alec and Mags that we'd be at the waterpark. But they said they had other things to do" Jace said as we enter the elevator.

"Okay cool, I guess it will be just us" Simon said as he wrapped his arms around me waist.

Jace looked at Simon and did the same thing to Clary.

"What is this? A competition?" Clary said pushing Jace off of her.

"I guess so." I said pushing Simon off of me as well.

"Aww come on!" the both said in unison.

"Oh no.. I don't think so!" we both said letting out some giggles.

"This is gonna be a great day, huh Clare?!" I said as I winked at her.

"Oh yes!" she said looking at me and giggling.

The boys just looked at us and crossed their arms in front of the chests and pouted.

"Aww my witto baby!" I said squeezing Simon's cheeks.

"Aww my Jacey wacey" clary said ruffling Jace's hair.

"Oh stop!" the both said as they continued to pout.

Clary and I high fived and walked out of the elevator.

"It's gonna be a good one" I said one last time.

"You can say that again" Clary said with a huge smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry that there wasn't much CLACE in this one but don't worry there will be more soon! and i wanted to do someone else's POV so yea.. thanks for reading! And PLEASE **_**REVIEW!**_

***:)**


	16. Waterpark

CLARY POV:

We just arrived at the waterpark and from the outside it looked huge. It is approximately 10:45, so we came kind of late. There is a small line that we have to wait in but it should go by fast. A couple minutes later and we were at the front paying.

Izzy and I walked up and greeted the cashier. He had short black hair and a gleaming white smile.

"Hi, I need four tickets please!" I said happily.

Jace and Simon had given me the money in the car so they just waited patiently behind us.

"Oh for you beautiful I'll make you a deal" he said with a smirk.

I decided to play along while Iz looked at my wide eyed. PAYBACK I mouthed to her, she seemed to understand because she nodded.

"Okay shoot" I said leaning on the counter.

"If you give me your name beautiful I'll let you in for half price" he said happily.

"Okay, my name is Clary!" I said with a smile.

"Ahh Clary, such a beautiful name, just as yourself" he said while grabbing my hand and kissing it.

I blushed and thanked him. We started walking into the place when Jace stopped me.

"What the hell was that about!" he said angrily.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" I asked with a playful grin on my face.

"Clary! Stop it! How many times do I have to tell you you're MINE" he said wrapping his arms around me and picking me up and swinging me around.

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry... but hey we got in for half price!" I beamed.

"It doesn't matter!" He said as he put me down and walked away angrily towards Simon and Izzy.

I chuckled and caught up with them.

"Nice work Clary!" Izzy said as she high-fived me.

I just gave her a smile, we walked next to a locker room and Izzy and I walked to the girl's side while the boys went to their side.

We got a locker and put our stuff in it, we both took off our shorts and shirts and revealed our bikinis.

"Clary let down your hair" Izzy said while taking her own out.

We both let down our hair and threw on a pair of sunglasses and walked out.

Immediately when we walked out we were met by a bunch of gazing eyes. The women's locker room was right across from the men's so there were a lot of guys standing there.

I heard various comments like "Dam, they're HOT" and "whoa, they're bangin'" and "Man id leave Amy to be with her".

The boys must have heard this because they came running out like mad men.

Jace looked at me and smiled. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Simon did the same to Izzy.

We walked out next to the wave pool and sat on some chairs and began to plan our day. Jace sat down first and pulled me down on his lap.

"Jace there are plenty chairs for me to sit on" I said trying to get up but his grip on me tightened.

"I know, but I don't want anyone coming over to you and talking to you" he said sharply.

"Aww, is someone jealous" I said as I ruffled his hair.

"No! I'm just protective over my things" he shot back.

"So I'm just a thing!" I said angrily. I don't want to be owned, and treated like someone's belongings.

I turned away and shot up.

"Aww, come on babe! That's not what I meant!" he said walking towards me.

"Come on Iz, let's go learn to surf" I said pulling her away. She looked grateful at me, I guess her and Simon had a fight also.

"Let us come with you!" Simon said shooting up and walking behind us.

"No! You guys have done enough" Izzy said as we continued to walk away from them.

They just stood there looking like lost puppies.

JACE POV:

God, I just hated watching Clary walk away from me.

"Dammit, why are women so complicated?" I asked looking at Simon.

"Man I don't know, all I said was that I needed to protect my things and she blew up!" he said looking at me.

"I said the same thing man! I just don't want other dudes looking at my girl ya know!"

"Ya, I totally get it man! I mean there are loads of guys here and I bet they are all trynna hop on the girls" he said angrily.

"Totally man! First the cashier then all those dudes waiting by the locker room!" I said as I tightened my hands into fists.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know.. Maybe we could go cruise for a while then meet up with them at the food court"

"Yea, that sounds good" I said as we walked towards an epic waterslide.

"We might as well enjoy ourselves and try and forget what the girls are doing" Si said gesturing towards the waterslide.

"Ya, you're right! Let's bomb it!" I said running towards the waterslide.

IZZY POV:

We walked to the huge wave pool that must have been like a mile long, it even had sand.

"Hi! We would like to learn how to surf" Izzy said leaning on the counter.

"For you gorgeous, anything" the guy behind the counter said happily.

Izzy blushed. "What's with all these guys hitting on us!?" Izzy whispered.

"I don't know! The bikini's MUST be magic or something!" I whispered back. The guy brought back to white surfboards and handed it to us.

"Is this your first time beautiful ladies?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah" we both said in unison.

"Would you like a lesson? It's on the house!" he replied.

"Uh, sure!" I said, because really, we knew nothing.

"Okay cool, I'll call Jen and she'll come down and meet you guys. " he said as he picked up a phone.

"Hey Jen.. Yup I have two here for lessons.. Uh huh… yah.. Okay.." he said as he hung up the phone. "She said she'll meet you guys by the chairs. Enjoy ladies" he said happily.

"Thanks a lot!" Izzy replied.

We walked away and sat on the chairs near the water. A beautiful blonde girl approached us.

"Hi! You must be the two girls! My name's Jen and I will be your instructor" she said with an outstretched hand.

"Hi! I'm Clary and this is Izzy" I said shaking her hand. Izzy did the same.

"Okay let's dive in" she said as we walked onto the sand.

We stayed on the sand for about 15 minutes learning the basics and then finally we began to paddle out into the waves.

"Okay girls, just like I taught you" she said sitting on her board watching us.

A wave was approaching so I got up into the lineup and spun around and began to paddle.

"That it CLARY!" I heard Jen yell.

I got this! I got this! I thought as I paddle. Just as I was about to go over the wave I stood up and took off. The drop was about like 4 feet so It was crazy for me! I shifted my weight evenly on the board and used my back foot to move to the right. I was doing it! I really was. The roof of the wave came over me as I tunneled through the barrel. I stuck out a hand to my right and touched the water. It was amazing. That girl Jen was a great teacher. I emerged out of the barrel and shot my hands up high in the air.

"Woohoo!" I yelled.

"Yea Clary!" Jen and Iz yelled.

This was amazing! We surfed for about another two hours. We caught some waves and got pounded and wiped out on a few but it was so much fun. We finally called it quits around 1ish because we started to get hungry.

"Thanks for everything Jen!" I said happily hugging her.

"No problem Clare! Hit me up whenever you guys wanna have another sesh!" she said as she hugged me and Iz.

"Definitely!" Izzy and I said.

"That was AMAZING!" Izzy said as we made our way to the food court.

"Totally" I replied.

I felt like some oriental food while Izzy said she wanted some pizza.

"Hey I'll meet you at the table over there after I get my food okay?" I said walking to the oriental food place.

"Okay!" she said walking to the pizza place.

I stood in line and started to order my food. I noticed this guy that stood next to me completely staring at me. What the heck is his problem!? I walked to the cashier and he finally spoke up.

"Hey, Let me pay for you" he said in a sweet tone.

"Uh, no I'm good thanks" I said reaching for my money.

"I insist" he said pulling out a twenty. Before I could stop him he paid the cashier.

"Uh thanks" I said with a small smile. I felt really bad, I didn't want to just leave him.

"Uh, would you like to join my friend and I?" I asked gesturing towards Izzy.

"Hell yea!" he said quickly.

Oh god, maybe this was a mistake.

We sat down and he introduced himself.

"The name's chad" he said as I sat down next to Izzy and he sat in front of us.

"Um, I'm Clary and this is Izzy" I said beginning to open my food.

Izzy looked at me with arched eyebrows.

"Who's this?" she whispered.

"Chad, he bought my food for me so I didn't want to be rude" I whispered back.

"Si and Jace are mad already, if they see us they are gonna be pissed" she said quietly.

"I know… I'll try and get rid of him" I said slowly turning back to Chad.

He was going to town on his food. Stuffing his face and all. It was kind of revolting.

Then he began to talk with his mouth full.

"So ladies, how about we ditch this place and you come home with me" he said with a smirk.

"Wow, I totally misjudged you" I said slowly using my chopstick and grabbing some noodles.

"What do you mean babe?" he said as he reached to touch my face.

"That's where I need to stop you. I have a boyfriend" I said pushing his hands away.

"Baby that doesn't matter he doesn't have to know" he said with a sleazy smile.

"Umm Fuck off" I said sternly.

"Fine then BITCH.. How about you baby" he said gesturing towards Izzy.

"Sorry Hun but I have a guy in my life already." She said calmly.

"Dam bitches" he said shooting up and pushing our food off the table.

"What the hell was that for!?" I said as I got up and wiped the food off of me and Izzy.

"I paid for it!" he said harshly.

"No one asked you too!" I shot back.

"I was trying to be nice! I thought a whore like you didn't have any money!" he said with a grin.

My anger began to rise.

"Clary breathe... Just calm down" Izzy said stroking my back.

"Why don't you shut up!" he said pushing Izzy back.

She stumbled and fell on the ground with a hard thud.

"What the FUCK is your problem!" I screamed.

"You BITCHES need a lesson" he said walking towards me and pushing me on the ground by Izzy.

God, where are you Jace! I need you I screamed in my head.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back up. It all happened fast and all I saw was that guy on the ground with Simon and Jace beating the crap out of him. Serves him right.

Security came and pulled Jace and Simon off of the guy.

"I'm not FUCKING done with you, you little fuck face!" Jace yelled. I never saw him this made before.

"Let me go! I'm not finished with that bastard!" Simon yelled trying to hit that guy one last time.

The head of security came and escorted us out and handed us our stuff from the locker room.

We sat outside on one of the tables.

"Jace.." I said quietly putting my hands on his.

"I can't believe that bastard put his hands on you" he said clenching his fist.

"Yea I know.. I'm sorry.. It was my fault.. I invited him to eat with us.. I totally misread him" I said looking down into my lap.

"I'm sorry Iz.. I put you in danger" I said glancing at Iz. She was sitting in Simon's lap and leaning her head on his chest.

"It's okay Clare" she said with a small smile. Simon gripped her a little tighter when she spoke.

"I should have been there" Simon said quietly looking at Izzy. "I'm sorry.. Please forgive me" he said leaning his head on Izzy's head.

"It's okay Si" she said leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"I should have been there too" Jace said gesturing me to come and sit on his lap.

I walked over to him and sat down leaning back on him.

"It was my fault… I'm sorry I blew up.." I said looking into his golden eyes.

"It's okay Clary.. Just don't ever leave me again. I couldn't stand seeing that bastard lay a hand on you.." he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Okay" I said looking up at his face again.

"I love you" I said quickly.

"I love you too" he said pulling me in for a kiss.

This as the best, yet worst day ever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the swearing! But i hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE _REVIEW _and tell me what you liked and didn't like! I put more CLACE in this, so i hope you liked it! Thank you!**

***:)**


	17. Rude

MAGNUS POV:

"I got a text from Jace saying that they were going to a waterpark." I said slowly getting up from the couch.

"Did you want to go?" I asked Alec who was stilling lying on the couch watching the Underworld marathon.

"Not really, did you?" he asked meeting my gaze. He had such beautiful blue luminous eyes.

"No, but I am getting hungry" I said smiling. I wonder if he gets the hint.

"Why Magnus Bane, are you asking me to take you out to eat, as in a _date?_" Alec said getting up to stand in front of me.

"Only if you want to pretty boy" I said with a smirk.

"Fine, just because I Lo-"he said before catching himself, "just... because I love food" he said quickly.

What was that about?

"Uh, okay…" I said with a questioning look.

He brushed it off and asked where I wanted to eat.

"How about some restaurant with some pasta and bread sticks, I've been craving Italian for some reason" I said as I walked towards our closet to change.

I sat down and looked at all of the clothes. Alec came and sat next to me resting his head on my shoulder. I breathed in his scent, god even that was enough to make me crazy.

"So what should we wear?" I asked leaning my head on Alec's head.

"Anything, you look good in anything" he whispered.

"So do you pretty boy" I said standing up grabbing a pair of dark brown skinny jeans and a thin light grey sweater, I paired it with a pair of white shoes and light brown belt and watch. I went into the bathroom and changed.

When I came out Alec was already dressed. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black and white checkered collared shirt, with some blue chucks and a black watch.

"You look great" Alec said walking over to me.

"So do you pretty boy" he came over to me leaning in for a kiss but I quickly stopped him.

I was way too hungry to think about this.

"Sorry pretty boy, but I'm _STARVING" _I said walking down the stairs.

"We better get going then" he said letting out a light laugh. We got into the elevator and walked to a cab. I didn't even notice our hands interlocked the whole time.

ALEC POV:

"So Olive Garden it is" I said as we pulled up to the restaurant. I opened Mag's door for him

"Why thank you kind sir" he said cheekily.

"Yea, yea" I said walking into the restaurant.

"Hi, table for two" Mags said talking to the greeters.

"Okay, right this way" she said leading us to a table on the left side. This place was really nice; it had high white beigeish walls and grapes hanging down from the ceiling, along with nicely decorated lamps that hung down for each table, there were lots of decorations from Italy.

We sat down and the greeter said the waitress would be there in a minute. I looked over at what I wanted and decided on the Lasagna Primavera with Grilled Chicken, while Mags picked the Stuffed Chicken Marsala.

Our waitress came and she was stunning, she really was. I would have asked her out if I wasn't batting for the other team.

"Hi, my name's Amy, I'll be your waitress" she said with a wink.

Did she just wink at me? No, maybe I just imagined it.

"Thank you Amy" Magnus said sarcastically.

What's that all about?

"Uh, I know what I'd like" I said smiling at her.

"Oh, I know what I'd like too" she said licking her lips.

Is she forreal?

"Umm, excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong sweetie?" she said with a smirk.

"Uh I don't know if you notice but I'm GA-" I tried to say but Magnus cut me off.

"I'd like the Stuffed Chicken Marsala" he spoke quickly.

I looked at him wondering why he stopped me.

"Uh, I'll have the Lasagna Primavera with Grilled Chicken" I said still gazing at Mags.

He just smiled at me.

"And a couple of sparkling water" he added.

She nodded and shot me another lingering smile.

"What the hell, did you see that?" I asked as she walked away.

"Yea, she was totally hitting on you" he said with a slight tone of jealousy.

"Aww, are you jealous?" I asked teasing him a little.

"NO! It's just I don't like her. She looks like a bimbo" he said reaching out for my hand. I grabbed his hand and used the other to cover his.

"Don't worry, I don't like her" I said smiling warmly at him.

"Oh really, and who is that?" he said with a slight smirk.

"I think you know" I said letting out a chuckle.

The waitress came back and set our drinks on the table.

Once she gave us our drinks she sat down next to me.

"Uh, hi..." I said scooting away from her.

"I think you're really cute" she said as she rests a hand on my leg.

"Well, aren't you just so touchy" Mags muttered under his breath. He looked down at his drink and began to stir it with his straw. I knew he didn't like what was going on.

"Uh, listen" I said trying to remember her name; I guess she noticed because she lifted her name tag.

"Amy, I'm not interested, I'm sorry but you're really cute though.." I said trying to let her down gently.

"Oh, you probably already have a girlfriend" she said shooting up and out of the booth.

"Oh no, that's not it" I said laughing.

Magnus' eyes shot up and were filled with hope.

"Oh, then what's wrong?" she said moving her hands towards my hair.

Magnus' hands shot out and stopped her there. I knew he couldn't take it anymore.

He spoke firmly, "Listen _Amy_, you really are a nice, good looking girl, but why don't you just leave him alone."

"Uh, I wasn't talking to you" she spat out.

Oh hell no! No one talks to Magnus like that.

"Listen _sweetie_" I said with a disgusted tone "I'm really trying to be nice but you are making this hard for me, I am NOT interested so if you'd be kind enough to stop flirting with me I'd appreciate it" I said slowly so she would get the picture.

"But why? I'm beautiful and your handsome, we'd be perfect"

"He's not interested" Magnus yelled.

"Like I said BEFORE, I am NOT talking to you."

"Listen you little BITC-"

"Mags stop, I got this."

I took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I am batting for the other team sweetie"

"You're what?" she asked with a complete blank look.

"You know, batting for the other team, I came out of the closet, I'm not into girls, IM GAY" I said trying to get her to understand.

Her eyes seemed to fill with anger.

"That is DISGUSTING and a FREAK OF NATURE!" she screamed out dropping my hands.

A lot of people began to notice and along with the manager.

"Excuse me!?" Magnus shouted

"YOU ARE HOMOSEXUALS! THAT IS DISGUSTING" she screamed.

The manager came over and asked her to be quiet.

"NO! They are fucking GAY!" she screamed.

"Yup and we are HAPPY" I said pulling Magnus in for a quick peck on the lips.

The manager only smiled while Amy looked horrified.

"Amy, I am gonna need you to apologize for your very RUDE behavior" the manager spoke firmly.

"Hell no! They are GAY that is DISGUSTING" she spat out.

"Now young lady, there is NOTHING wrong with being homosexual" the manager said.

"I'd rather get FIRED then apologize" she said holding her head up high.

God, she was so snobby.

I looked at the manager and saw the anger within her eyes.

"AMY, I myself am homosexual, and I have a wife of 8 years waiting for me at home, so YOU NEED to apologize" she said eyeing Amy.

Her eyes widened at that confession.

"You TOO!?" Amy said making a disgusted face.

"That is it, YOU ARE FIRED" the manager said ripping off Amy's name tag and placing it in her pocket.

"NO, wait!" Amy said quickly.

"It's too late, you had your chance, and now you have made my guest feel unwelcomed, please leave immediately or else I will call security" she said nodding for the security to come over.

They arrived and pulled Amy out.

"Bye bye Amy" Magnus said with a smile.

I pushed him slightly. What he did was very Rude, but oh well that's Magnus for you.

"I am so SORRY folks, my name is Sarah, and I apologize for our rude service, and to make it up, your meal is free AND as a bonus, I'll throw in a $75 gift card" she said with a smile.

"Why thank you, but really you don't need too" I said calmly, I felt Magnus kick me underneath the table, I glared at him and mouthed _DON'T BE RUDE!_

"Oh, I insist" she said happily.

"Please, enjoy" she said as our food arrived.

"Thank you very much Sarah" Mags and I said before she left.

We immediately began to eat. It was hard being criticized.

Before we knew it we were back at the penthouse and walking into the living room area.

Everyone was there, in their little couple. Izzy sat on the couch while Simon lay on the couch with his head in her lap. While on the opposite side Clary was sitting on the edge of the couch while Jace sat on the floor in-between her legs, she was playing with his hair. They all looked so happy.

"Come on, let's go join them love" I said gripping Magnus' hands and pulling him to the empty love seat.

"Hey guys! How was your day?" Magnus asked sitting on the couch and as I put an arm around him.

"Oh, it was VERY eventful" Izzy said while Simon, Jace and Clary laughed.

"Oh I bet not as eventful as ours" I said chuckling.

So tell us what happened, and we'll tell you what happened.

*_30 minutes later*_

At the end of the story it was silent.

"Wow, the Surface world is MESSED up" Simon said as he twirled pieces of Izzy's hair with his fingers.

"You can say that again" Jace said as he began to massage Clary's feet.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Clary asked looked over at Izzy them then Magnus and I.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Simon said quickly. "How about PBHS"

Oh man, I haven't played that in ages.

"Bro, it's been forever since we played that!" Jace said with a smile.

"What the hell is PB whatever thing?" Magnus said looking at me.

"It Pitch Black Hide and Seek" I said loudly so everyone could hear.

"Hmmm, sounds interesting" Izzy spoke.

"Yah, let's play" Clary said with a smile.

"Okay, we need two people to be IT" I said.

"How about Me and Clary" Jace said with a smirk.

"Uh no, if that happens then you guys will just make out in the dark and not find anyone" I spoke quickly with a sly smirk.

"No we won't" Clary said in an honest tone.

"Maybe you won't, but I will" Jace said in a cheeky tone.

She kicked him playfully.

"Exactly my point, okay, so let's do Izzy and Jace… then the rest of us will hide okay?"

"Okay" everyone said.

"Okay, Izzy, Jace, go outside on the balcony while we hide" I said getting up.

"And turn off all the lights okay!?"' I said walking away from all of them.

"Okay" they replied.

Before I knew it the lights were out and we all scattered to different areas on the penthouse.

Or so we _thought._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I felt like it was necessary to have some MALEC so yup. PLEASE _REVIEW!_ Thanks...**

***:)**


	18. Hide and Seek

CLARY POV:

Okay, okay. Hiding place, I need a hiding place. Jace would first look in our room so I won't go there. Oooh, what about Izzy's. Yea, that's a good place.

I crept up the stairs quietly and inched my way slowly towards the corridor where our rooms are located. Izzy's room door was already open.

Good, now I won't make a sound when I enter the room.

I slowly get on my hands and knees and begin to crawl under one of the desks in the room.

I Have no idea where everyone else were, I was still sitting on the couch when everyone else totally disappeared into the darkness.

I sat in my spot and brought my knees in towards me and wrapped my arms around my legs, trying to calm my breath so Jace and Izzy wouldn't find me.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Oh god, I can't do this. They are totally gonna see me.

I quickly shot up and ran towards the closet.

As soon as I got in, I stayed right in the middle of the closet.

I felt someone enter, but I didn't know who. But I had a good guess.

"I found you" I heard someone whisper to me as I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. I felt a wave of light kisses wash over my body. I reached to touch his hair because I loved playing with it.

It was weird, his hair feels kind of short, and curly?

That's when I heard him say, "I Love you Izzy"

"WHAT? IZZY" I said pushing him away.

"Simon?" I asked reaching for his face and feeling his facial features. He definitely was NOT Jace.

"Clary!" he said yelling into the darkness.

"Oh, SHIT" Simon and I yelled in unison.

All of a sudden the lights flickered on as Jace and Izzy ran into the room catching us.

"Found you!" Izzy said in a singing tone.

"What happened? Why'd you guys scream?" Jace said walking over to me.

I immediately flushed bright red and Simon did also.

"Uh, nothing?" I said quickly looking at my feet.

Then I heard two people burst into laughter.

I looked around the room and saw two feet behind the coats.

"Oh god! Oh god! That was WAY too FUNNY" Magnus snickered.

"Simon did you ACTUALLY KISS HER!" Alec said as him and Magnus emerged from their hiding place.

"You WHAT!" Jace said catching Simon by the throat.

"Wait! It's not what it sounds like! I didn't know it was HER" he tried to say as Alec and Magnus tried to pull Jace off of Simon.

"Bro, I wouldn't do it on purpose! I thought it was Izzy!" he said with both hands up in a defensive position.

"Are you dumb, Izzy was with me! WE were looking for you GUYS" Jace said reaching for Simon again.

"Babe, calm down" I said reaching for his hands.

I grabbed him and backed up into him so my back was against his chest, and I made him wrap his arms around me.

"It was an accident" I said calmly using my hands and reaching behind me to wrap my arms around his head. I pulled him in for a quick peck, knowing that this would calm him down.

"Okay" he said leaning his head on my shoulder as I put my arms down.

"God, Si, sometimes you are so dumb" Izzy said with her hands on her hips glaring at Simon.

"I'm sorry Iz" he said sheepishly.

"Aw, how could I be mad at you, dork" she said walking over to him and bringing him in for a hug.

"Why we might as well hug since everyone else is" said Magnus as he and Alec hugged each other with a growing passion.

"Whoa guys, let's not do this in my closet" Izzy said as Simon wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah!" Simon said adding his two cents.

"Bro, I just can't with you right now" Jace growled.

"I said sorry man!" Simon defended.

"Don't you EVER lay a hand on my girl again" Jace said as he pulled me out and made his way to the door.

"Don't worry man. I wouldn't dream of it" he said laughing.

Ouch, that kind of hurt. I tensed a bit and I think Jace noticed. He gripped my hand tighter.

"So I guess the game is over" Alec said as he and Magnus walked out of the room into their own.

"Yup, good night you guys" Izzy said as we all left the room.

"Well wasn't that fun" I said trying to release some tension in our room as we both sat down on the couch.

"God, I just want to punch Simon in his stupid face" Jace said angrily.

"Babe" I said lifting his chin up to me. "It was an accident, I didn't mean anything" I said leaning closer to him and resting my head on his chest.

"It better not" he said laying a kiss into my hair.

A random thought popped into my head.

"Jace" I said laying my head in his lap while I extended my legs across the couch.

"Yes?" he said looking down at me.

"Have you ever thought about a family?" I asked looking into his eyes.

He tensed a little then slowly eased down.

"What do you mean?"

"Like a family? For me when I was a little girl I always wanted a family"

"But don't you already have one?"

"Yea, but I mean my own. Like with my kids and my husband" I said looking into his eyes.

He smiled and his eyes seemed to have a quick bright goldish flash.

"Yea I do want a family eventually, but I know who I want to be with for the rest of my life"

"And who would that be?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ooh I think you know" he said with a goofy smile.

"I really don't know" I said with a sly smile.

"Really.. Okay fine.. Debra" he said jokingly.

That absolute set me over the edge.

I got up and went over to my bed.

What the hell is wrong with him? He knows I hate her guts! Even if he was joking that was pretty messed up.

"Come on Clary" he said making my way towards my bed.

I just laid down and pulled my blankets over me and turned my back to him.

"Leave me alone" I said coldly.

I could tell he hesitated for a second but then he lifted my blanket and laid down with me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. He rested his head over my own and began to talk.

"Clary, it was a joke"

"Well that was not FUCKING FUNNY" I said as my voice cracked. I could feel my face heating up and my throat go dry. These were all the symptoms of me bursting into tears soon. I did my best to conceal them but it didn't work. What he said really did break my heart.

I know Jace could hear my whimpers so he pulled me closer.

"Clary I'm sorry.. I guess I'm as stupid as Simon" he said quietly.

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"God, you're just SO STUPID" I said letting my tears continue to fall.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to make you cry" he said snuggling closer to me.

"Well you did!" I said angrily.

"To answer your question it's you" he said quickly.

"Me what!?" I shot back forgetting our conversation earlier.

"You, you're the one that I want, you're the one I want to grow old with, you're the one I want to marry, the one I want to have kids with, and the one I want to be with forever" he said sincerely.

Oh gosh, he just could make me melt, I swear he always knows what to say to calm me down. I guess he is the one for me, even though he is totally dense sometimes.

"God, I hate how you know what to say!" I said quietly as my crying seized.

"I Love you clary, and I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. It was a joke, I know I am really stupid ."

"Yea yea, you're lucky I love you"

"Aww I always knew you could never stay ma-" he tried to say when I cut him off.

"Shut up, and go to sleep. We will continue this later" I said with a small smirk.

Okay" he whispered leaning closer to me and snuggling his head on my shoulder.

"I love you Clary" he said as I felt my eye lips become heavier.

"I hate you" I said drifting off to sleep with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and i hope you liked it! Can you imagine little angel cCary babys and little devil Jace babys! Soo cute! Anyway PLEASE _REVIEW!_**

***:)**


	19. Invitation

_*Several months later*_

CLARY POV:

I'm sitting outside on the balcony with my feet dangling over the edge. It really is quite peaceful here, I love how the air is so warm yet crisp. It just refreshing.

It's been roughly about a year since me, Izzy and Mags met the boys from the heavens. We had many ups and downs but all of our relationships pulled through. It's crazy, I would have never pictured my life like this a year ago. If someone told me I would be in a relationship with an angel I'd probably rip their faces off. Its absolute insanity, but I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

I was too wrapped up in thought when I felt two bodies join me on the ledge.

"Whatcha thinking about Clary?" Izzy said taking a seat to my left while Magnus took a seat to my right.

"It's just crazy"

"What's crazy?" Magnus asked as he gazed down at the street below.

"Our lives, I mean who would have guessed that we would end up with boys from the heavens! Like that is seriously crazy right!?"

"You can say that again" Izzy said with a giggle.

"Like heaven and the underworld, two total opposite places.. It's INSANE, we are all totally opposite, I mean Jace is a god damn Angel!"

"Yea I know, and Si and Alec are people of the fae, I guess love doesn't care whether or not people are totally different species, love doesn't discriminate" Magnus said gazing at me and Izzy.

"You're such a romantic" I said grinning at Magnus.

"What can I say? I am a man of many things" he said with a wink.

"Can you believe it's been like almost a year!" Izzy spoke

"Right, it's been one hell of a year" I said letting out a laugh.

"Speaking of years, isn't it your birthday soon little missy?" Magnus said elbowing me softly.

"Yea, yea.. I'm kind of worried" I said looking out into the evening sky.

"Why? It's your 18th! The most special for demons, especially half-bloodies" Izzy remarked.

"Yea I know, it's just I don't know what to expect. You do know that my birthday is in two days and it happens to be on the first day of the month AND a night of the full moon, a super moon at that" I said gripping Izzy and Magnus's hands.

"Yea we know, this one is gonna be really special.. I wonder what's gonna happen.. I mean the first day of the month suppresses the transformation of every full moon, but it being a super moon, I wonder if the transformation will actually be suppressed" Magnus said

"Yea, that's why I'm worried. My mom told me on my 18th birthday something spectacular will happen… I wonder what it is?" I said looking from Izzy to Magnus.

"I don't have the answer to that, but what I do know is that me and Mags will be there for you if something happens" Izzy said with a reassuring smile.

"Got that right Iz" Magnus said grinning widely.

"God, what have I done to deserve two perfect best friends that any girl would be happy to have?" I said putting my arms around both of them.

"I love you guys" I said as I brought them in for a group hug.

"We love you too" both said in unison.

*_Ding-Dong*_

"Was that the door?" I asked looking behind us.

I watched Jace go and opened the door through the windows of the balcony.

My face dropped when I saw the _twins_.

"Guys look, it's the _twins_." I said turning around and jumping off of the ledge and walking towards them.

"What the fuck do they want!" Izzy snarled.

"I swear if they do anything I will personally throw them both of the roof" Magnus said clenching his hands into fists.

We all walked over to the door before Jace could say anything.

God, the twins. I hate them as much as I hate Debra. They looked exactly identical, with their grey almond shaped eyes, and shoulder length black perfect hair, and perfect luscious lips and high cheek bones. It was so disgusting how perfect they were. God I hated them since I was little. I swear it was their life goal to make my life miserable.

"Oh looky here Mags, the _NUI_ twins.. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit" I said sarcastically.

"Oh Clarissa, we missed you _so much_" Selene said with a smirk.

"Yes how we've missed you our _dear Clarissa" _Elena said with the same smirk.

"Let's cut to the point" Izzy said with an impatient tone.

"Oh Izzy, still the same I see" Elena shot back.

"Now sister let's not start anything _today_" Selene spoke.

"Oh yes, we are here for different matters" Elena said with a smile.

God I want to punch your FACE ELENA!

"Like Izzy said cut to the chase!" I yelled.

"Now, now Clarissa, be patient, I mean this is in _YOUR_ honor" Selene said gazing into my eyes.

She smiled and continued.

"In two days' time there will be your annual demon bash, and we would like it if you came" Elena said stepping closer to me.

My fist clenched, how the hell did they know about that. They must have read my mind because Selene answered the question.

"Oh Clarissa, don't be surprised, we know _EVERYTHING"_ Selene said as she glanced at Jace who was just standing behind me alongside Simon and Alec who all shared blank looks.

Shit, if the underworld finds out about my little love interests, things are definitely gonna heat up, and not in the good way.

God, I so don't want to go.

"See what did I tell you sister, _CLARISSA_ is too good to come to a commoner party" Selene said with a smirk.

Fuck, now I have to go. If word spreads around that I won't go to the demon bash everyone is gonna think I'm stuck up. And I certainly do not want the NUI twins to enjoy my bash without me.

"You know what!" I said taking steps to get up into their faces. "I _WILL_ come!" I said grinning.

"Oh, well we hope you will. Because if you don't, well then our little princess won't be little miss _perfect anymore"_ Elena said with a satisfying look on her face.

I was sucked into their dam trap. God, this was all a set up.

"Well if that's all, I guess you should leave, don't let the door hit you on the way out" Izzy said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh Izzy, it seems you have new found courage, it'd be a pity if something _BAD_ happened to you, don't you think sister?" Selene said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh yes sister, that just wouldn't do." Elena said matching her sister's expressions.

"I'd like to see you try!" Simon said as he stepped in front of Izzy.

"No Si" she said pulling him behind her.

"Oh, what is this…? I smell heavenly beings" Selene said reentering the penthouse.

Elena followed close behind her.

I quickly grabbed Jace and pulled him closer while Magnus and Izzy did the same to Simon and Alec.

"Just leave, they have nothing to do with this" I said letting my fangs pop out.

"Oh Clarissa, we didn't come here to fight. We just came here to invite you" Selene said as her eyes darkened along with Elena's.

If it's a fight they want it's a fight they WILL get.

Magnus and Izzy popped out their fangs too and began to hiss at the twins.

"It's clear that we are outnumbered today sister" Elena said with a devilish grin.

"Oh yes sister, but no matter. We will have another chance. That I _PROMISE_" Selene said with a smile.

"Oh but I'd love to see these heavenly beings sister" Elena said

"Oh yes me too. I have grown quite _fond_ of them. Oh I have an idea. Clary, why don't you bring them with you" Selene said as her eyes went completely black.

She was enjoying this. There was no way I could refuse.

"Yea Clary, let us come with you" Jace said trying to get me to look at him.

"Jace you don't know what you're getting into" I whispered as my glare never broke from the twins.

"Oh _Clary,_ listen to your boyfriend, let them come with you" Selene said as she hissed.

"You wouldn't want him to miss your _BIRTHDAY_?" Elena said looking satisfied just like her sister.

Fuck, now I have to let him come.

"It's your birthday? But you told me it was next month" Jace said with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Oh _Clary_, it is not good to have a relationship full of lies." Selene said with a witch like laugh.

"You think you would learn after Jake" Elena said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Shut up, you've finished your purpose now leave!" I said as I squeezed Jace's hand.

"Aw, but I thought we could catch up" Elena said with a laugh that matched her sisters.

God, even there laugh was identical, it's so freakin' irritating.

"LEAVE!" I yelled as my eyes flashed a quick shade of red then returning back to green.

"Okay, okay.. As you wish _PRINCESS"_ Selene said as they both bowed then vanished into thin air.

"God, I Freakin hate them!" I said looking at Izzy and Magnus.

"I feel it girl!" Magnus said as his fangs disappeared.

"They just love to ruin everything" I said as my fangs retracted back in my mouth along with Izzy's.

"What the hell just happened?" Alec asked looking at Magnus for answers.

"Oh god, we will definitely have to sit down for this one" I said as we all moved towards the sofa.

Jace seemed still a bit upset, but I'd explain everything to him in a minute.

He looked at me and spoke up.

"You've got a LOT of explaining to do missy." He said as I sat down on the couch with him.

Izzy sat with Simon on the opposite couch while Magnus and Alec sat on the couch adjacent to me.

"Yea yea. I know.." I muttered.

"Well.. Here It goes….."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was a little confusing and boring. But i promise it will pick up and everything will become more clear later. Anyway hope you enjoyed it! I LOVE reading REVIEWS, good or bad.. SO PLEASE _REVIEW!_ Thanks a bunch!**

***:)**


	20. Human

NO POV:

"Well... Here it goes….."Clary said as she clasped her hand together.

"So, a demon bash... have you ever heard of a sweet sixteen?" Clary asked the boys.

"Uh, yea. Isn't it like an epic party that the surface world people have?" Simon replied.

"Yes, exactly, but for demon's it is called a Demon Bash, it only happens when the demon turns 18. It really is a huge event."

"Then why does it seem like you dread the thought of it" Jace asked.

"Because, this one... it's rare" Clary said looking to Izzy for help in this explanation.

"What do you mean it's rare?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow.

"What Clary means is this one is really special for her. It happens to be on the first day of the month, which is in fact her birthday. Due to the first day of the month being a special day she received a gift from her father. That gift was to make it so any first day of the month even if it was a full moon, she would not transform. But the full moon in two days is a super moon. A super moon is the only thing that can break that gift. And it is her 18th birthday. Something spectacular always happens on a demon's 18th birthday. It's like a gift from the creator himself. Some people get one amazing weapon, or new found talent, some even find their love on that day." Izzy said

"Okay, I kind of get it. So... are you gonna transform or not?" Alec asked Clary.

"That's the thing. I have no idea, this has NEVER in demon history every happened before. That's why I really don't want to go. I can't trust myself, I don't even know if I will transform or not…" Clary said gazing at Jace.

"Don't worry Clary, that's what we are here for. That's why we should come with you… To protect you" Jace said snuggling Clary in his arms.

Izzy, Magnus and Clary couldn't help but laugh at his offer.

"Listen, Jace, that was cute and all but I HIGHLY doubt that… I love you like a brother, but the demon bash is gonna be CRAWLING with demons. Probably hundreds. Maybe even more since it is the princess's demon bash and it has rare circumstances." Magnus said with a laugh.

"Look, I know you guys think I'm not capable of protecting her, but trust me… I have some tricks up my sleeve" Jace said with a confident smile.

"Yea, you guys have never seen Jace Wayland in action" Simon said proudly.

"My hero…" Clary said sarcastically.

"Come on Clary… you have to have faith in me!" Jace spoke firmly.

"I'll try okay…" Clary whispered.

"That's all we can do" Izzy spoke in a low whisper.

"So, I guess we have to get prepared huh girls" Magnus said as he clapped his hands together.

"Yea, we only have two days… We should probably go to Rewera to pick up the supplies" Clary said as she got up.

"Yup, time is wasting" Izzy said as her and Mags followed Clary out.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked getting off the sofa.

"Rewera" Clary stated simply.

"Uh, yea what is that?" Simon asked following everyone out into the elevator.

"Oh… you'll see" Izzy said with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

_*30 minutes later*_

"Okay… we are here" Clary said with a smile.

"Uh, where are we?" Jace asked gazing up at a huge abandoned looking brick building that seemed to have not been used since WW2.

"Just give it time, you'll see it" Magnus said as he laughed.

'What do you me-" Jace said as he finally realized what they were talking about.

The brick building seemed to disappear. It was replaced with a huge glass looking dome building that really was a spectacular sight. It was astonishing how beautiful it was.

"Welcome to Rewera" Clary said as they walked into the gates of the building.

As they walked in they were met by many glares.

All of the demons within the place could smell the heavenly beings. They just couldn't control the need to try and rip them apart.

"Well, well... What do we have here?" A boy with spiky black hair and deep grey eyes said as he walked towards Clary them. About 7 people trailed behind him ready for anything.

"Listen, Paul we don't want any trouble" Clary spoke knowing what Paul's intensions were.

"Oh I beg to differ. You know the rule no sparkly boys here" Paul said with a smirk eyeing Jace, Simon and Alec.

"Paul, just let us through you ass" Izzy said stepping up to meet Paul's eyes. He just smiled at her.

"Oh Isabelle, you are just as beautiful as ever" Paul said as he caressed her face.

"Oh stuff it Paul" Izzy said backing away from him and returning to Simon's side.

"Oh, looky here. Are these your guy's boyfriends" Paul said with a laugh. All of the people behind him laughed along with him.

"Listen, Paul you don't want to do this" Clary said getting in front of him.

"Oh, but I do" He said with a smile.

Everyone behind him tensed up. They knew he just challenged the princess.

"Well, if it is a death sentence you want, it is a death sentence you will get." Clary said as her eyes turned blood red.

"Oh Clary, I've been waiting for you to say that" He said taking a few steps back.

"Let this be an example you sparkly beings, after I kill her you will never come back here again" Paul said with totally confidence.

Someone threw a sword to Paul while Clary was handed her own.

"What the hell is going on?" Jace asked taking steps towards Clary. He was pulled back by Isabelle.

"No, Jace… You can't interfere now… Besides, she the best there is" Izzy said with a smile.

"You know… I hate EGO headed bastards like you Paul… and if you beg me now for forgiveness I will spare you." Clary said as she began to circle Paul.

Paul just stood there with a smile.

"Give it your best shot princess" Paul said as he lunged towards her.

She quickly deflected his attack and sliced into some skin on his arm.

"Wow, it seems as if this is your first time" Clary said as she kept her eyes on Paul.

"Ow, you Fuckin' bitch… You will pay for that" Paul said as he angrily lunged towards her.

Clary took a step to the right and pulled him forward with her hand and made him loose his balance.

He fell on the floor and Clary disarmed him, while she pointed her sword at his neck.

"First rule of combat, never fight with your emotions" Clary said as she sliced his head off.

Simon, Alec and Jace looked away in horror. While Magnus and Izzy started to laugh and clap.

"Anybody else?" Clary said as she walked towards the big crowd with outstretched arms.

They all just scattered.

"I hope this serves as a reminder" Clary yelled loudly. "I am the PRINCESS and I WILL always win" she said as she made her way back to her friends.

Izzy and Magnus congratulated her and gave her a hug.

"Wow princess, I didn't know you still had it in you" Magnus said proudly.

Clary turned to Jace.

"J, I'm sorry you had to see that" She said as she dropped her sword and pulled him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck but he didn't hug her back.

"Clary… you just killed that guy…" Jace said quietly into her hair.

"Jace" she said pushing away from him so she could see his eyes.

"I didn't kill him" she said grabbing his hands.

"But I seriously just SAW you" Jace said as his voice began to rise. He seemed a little angry.

"No… look again..."

Jace looked to the left and saw Paul's body begin to move.

"What the Fuc-" Jace said as he began to watch Paul.

Paul's body stood up and the blood on the floor and his clothes began to disappear. His head slowly began to reattach itself to the frame of his body.

"He can grow back limbs" Clary said with a smile.

Paul was all reattached when he walked to Clary. He took a bow and began to speak.

"Princess, I am very sorry… It was very arrogant and foolish of me to challenge someone as noble and as caring as you…"he said with his head bowed.

"You are lucky that I decided to spare you today… You should thank the heavenly beings for my generosity" Clary said as she straightened her posture.

"I am very thankful for you heavenly being. And I promise my princess I will always be loyal to you" Paul said still in a bowing positon.

"Leave us Paul" Clary said as she waved her hand to dismiss him.

"As you wish Princess" he said as he slowly backed up and turned to walk away.

"So you didn't kill him…" Jace said looking at Clary.

"Jace… I may be a demon… but I am a HUMAN too... and if I wanted to kill him… all I had to do was rip out his heart" Clary said with a smile.

"Well make sure I never get on your bad side" Simon spoke.

Everyone laughed.

"Well… we have wasted enough time as it is…" Izzy said as she began to lead the way.

"We need to go get the preparations" Izzy said leading them to a section with various weapons.

"We need weapons?" Alec asked with wide eyes.

"No… don't be silly!" Magnus said letting out a laugh.

"We are getting our clothes" Clary said as she gestured behind the weapons.

"Oh…. Thank GOD" Jace said letting out a huge breathe.

"Yup… if we want to get you guys in and out of the demon bash in one piece… You have to look the part" Izzy said with a smile.

"Yup… Now it's time to shop till we drop" Magnus said as he clapped his hands together.

"You guys, go help them… I have to go to the tailor for my outfit" Clary said as she walked away.

"Okay we will meet you outside in about 30 minutes okay?" Magnus said to Clary as she walked further away.

"Okay…" She said as she turned the corner into a huge area full of mirrors.

"I was beginning to worry about you my dear" a voice spoke coming behind one the mirrors.

Clary immediately rushed into the arms she knew oh so well.

"I've missed you so much" Clary said resting her head on the person's chest.

"And I you… my daughter…"

* * *

**A/N: Well i hope things kind of make sense now. If not, feel free to PM me and i will try my best to help you out. Anyway i hope you enjoyed it! And i know.. Clary is pretty BAD ASS! hahah.. Thank you and PLEASE _REVIEW!_**

***:)**


	21. Heart of Stone

**A/N: Sorry for the really late upload! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

CLARY POV:

"Oh god mom, I thought I'd never see you again" I said as I looked up into my mom's face.

"Oh sweetie, you think I'd miss helping you with your demon bash!" She said letting me go and putting her hands on her hips.

"Look how much you've grown! And your hair! It's nearly past your butt! Speaking of your butt, have you been working out?!"

"Oh god mom! Stop it!"

"Oh sweetie, I've missed you so much!" she said pulling me into another tight hug.

"So tell me, how your experience has been so far? "She asked me as she walked behind the mirrors.

I just walked to the middle and stood there talking to her.

"Oh, it's been good. Ups and downs you know. But you're right mom, I'm glad I came up to the surface world. Because if I didn't I would have never met the love of my life" I said while looking at myself in the mirrors.

It was weird, I looked older. More confident and actually happy. I smiled when my mom came back with a beautiful dress draped on her arms.

"Oh Clary, I knew you would find the one meant for you." She said as she walked over to me putting the dress in front of me.

"I wore this for my human sweet sixteen" she said as I looked at the dress in the mirror.

It was beautiful and elegant.

The dress was black and looked like it was hand crocheted. It had a scoop neck and the sleeves reached to my elbows then flared out. There were some flower details towards the bottom of the dress that ran along the edges of the dress.

I placed it against my body and noticed it was a little short; it came up to around my mid-thigh. It wasn't to skanky or anything. It was perfect.

"Oh mom, it's perfect" I said taking the dress from her and pulling her into a hug.

"Don't think I forgot about the pumps" my mom said going behind the mirror then coming back with a pair of high heels.

The pumps were black with some gold detail. I would say it was at least 6 inches.

"Oh god mom. I think I'm gonna break my ankle in those" I said as I grabbed the heels from her.

"Oh sweetie, as long as your lover is with you I'm sure he wouldn't let that happen" she said with a mischievous smile.

Hm, something's up. Oh well.

"I just want to say thank you for helping me and for being here!" I said hugging her again.

"Oh sweetie, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now have fun okay? And be safe. It is your 18th and I wish I could be there, but sadly I'm pre occupied" she said softly.

"It's okay mom. I know things are busy in the underworld" I said as I set the dress and heels on the ledge of a mirror and grabbed her hands.

"Yea, I'm sorry sweetie… Oh I forgot!" she said as she left me to go behind the mirrors again.

She reemerged with a box in her hands.

"This is a present, from me… I saved it especially for your birthday" she said handing me the box.

"Open it!" she said happily.

I studied the black box and slowly lifted the lid.

I was shocked, it was a necklace made of gold. It looked more like an amulet. It had a heart shaped black stone. It was very peculiar, but beautiful.

"Thank you mom" I said putting the necklace on.

"When the full moon comes out, it will lead you on the right path. You must trust it okay Clary?" she said cupping my face.

"Okay mom" I said looking into her heartwarming eyes.

"I love you sweetie, but I really have to get going" she said sadly.

"I know, thank you mom. I love you!" I said as she began to back up.

"I love you too, my daughter" she said before she disappeared.

I gathered the dress and shoes and walked back to the others. They weren't in Rewera, so I guess they were outside.

I walked out and saw them all chatting and waiting for me.

"Sorry I took so long" I said making my way towards them.

"Don't stress about it, we literally just finished" Izzy exclaimed.

"Yea, I thought it'd never end" Simon said under his breath.

Izzy heard him and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oof, I mean this was the best day ever!" he said sarcastically.

Jace came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I leaned back on him.

"I missed you" he whispered into my ear, it caused my heart beat to pick up a little.

"It's only been like 45 minutes you too!" Magnus said making a gagging noise.

"Oh stuff it!" I yelled in a joking manner.

"Well since that took a while I guess we should head home now huh?" Alec said putting on arm around Mag's shoulder.

"Yea, I guess you're right" Jace said leading me to one of the cars the hotel let us use.

"We'll meet you guys at home okay?" Jace said as he opened the door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said as he shot me an amused look.

"Why anything for you princess" he said with a slight bow.

I pushed him slightly as he closed the door for me.

The others got into the other car and drove off.

Jace got in and closed the door.

We sat inside for a few seconds then he started the ignition. He started driving in the opposite direction of where the hotel was.

"Jace? Where are we going?" I asked as he continued to drive in the opposite direction.

"I want to make a quick stop first" he said as he pulled over a few minutes later.

I looked out my window and saw a hot dog cart and a flower cart.

I waited in the car and watched Jace buy some hot dogs, then go to the flower cart. He came back in the car and handed me a hot dog.  
"Thank god! I was starving!" I said as I practically swallowed my hot dog whole.

"Well, I couldn't let my girl die from starvation" he said as he too engulfed his hot dog.

I loved how I could be myself around him. How I didn't have to be one of those girls that eat salad on a date and practically starve herself. Like really who would do that? My mentality is you're on a god dam date, you might as well get what the hell you want, and you know what!? It's gonna be free because your date will pay for you. Some girls just don't look at the big picture.

He finished his hot dog and went back outside to throw away our trash.

He came back with a dozen red roses.

He opened my door and grabbed my hand to pull me out.

"For you" he said handing me the red roses.

I inhaled their scent and smile. I love roses.

"Why thank you. What's the occasion?" I asked with curiosity.

He led me away from the car and the carts towards something that appeared to be a little park.

"For our almost one year anniversary" he said as we sat on a bench.

This place looked extremely familiar. I remembered this black bench in this park. And the group of trees to the side of me. I suddenly remembered. This was the place where I lost control. I quickly shot up.

"Jace! Why are we here!?" I said as my breath began to quicken. I had a few flashbacks of that terrible night.

"Clary, calm down. I know this place has some bad experiences for both of us, but I want to change that" he said pulling me down onto his lap. He grabbed the flowers and set them aside.

"I want to create new memoires of us together" he said lifting up my chin.

"This is the place I first realized that I always wanted to be there for you. And I brought you here to show you that I will, forever and always be here for you Clary through it all. Good or bad. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. We can make new memories." he said sincerely.

All I did was gaze into his golden eyes.

"What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like you?" I said as looked at him with a smile.

"What did I do to score a hot babe like you?" he said with a smirk.

"Well ruin the tender moment why don't you" I said with a laugh as I grabbed the roses and hopped of off his lap and stood up.

"Sorry, sorry... I was just kidding" he said standing up and looking down at me with a smile.

"I know dummy" I said as I began to turn around and walk to the car.

I knew he wanted to kiss me so I walked quicker. If he was gonna ruin a heartwarming moment then I wouldn't give him a kiss that easily.

But my efforts were useless. His longer legs caught up to me in no time and all I felt was him wrap his arms around me and pull me back to him.

He spun me around and dipped me.

Wow, this is new.

He looked into my eyes and spoke three words that I'm sure I'd never get tired of hearing.

"I love you" he said while pulling me into a deep passionate kiss.

God he just sweeps me off my feet I thought as I kissed him back with the same fierce and passion that he laid on me. I swear he read my mind because before I knew it he swept up my legs and carried me bridal style to the car.

"I have legs you know" I said as we were a few feet from the car.

"Ya, I know, I just wanted to hold you and prepare myself for the future" he said as he set me down and opened my door for me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I leaned back on the car door frame.

"You know, the day when you become Mrs. Wayland and I get to carry you down the aisle into our new lives." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"God, you are such a romantic" I said as I pressed a light kiss upon his lips.

"Let's go home Mr. Wayland" I said as I sat down.

"Of course, Mrs. Wayland" he said as he closed my door with a huge smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE _REVIEW _and let me know if you like it. And i am also planning for the couples to go on dates. Let me know if you want them to have a group date or individual, also if you want it from different POVs. Thanks!**

***:)**


	22. Just For You

_*The day before the demon bash*_

CLARY POV:

"Good morning guys!" I sang as I descended the stairs.

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying breakfast.

"Good morning, morning Clary, morning sleeping beauty, morning" Alec, Simon, Izzy and Magnus replied.

"Morning Love" Jace said as he motioned me to sit by him.

Everyone sat with their "partners", well except for Izzy and Simon because somebody had to be separated. But they just sat across from each other so it wasn't that bad.

I grabbed an omelet and began to eat.

"Wow Clary, can't even say hi to your boyfriend before you eat" he joked and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Mhhmmh" I said in between bites of eggs.

"That's Clary for ya" Magnus joked.

"Shut up" I said as I swallowed.

"So guys? What's the plan today?" Izzy asked

"Well it is the day before Clary's birthday and I kind of wanted to take her on a date" Jace spoke quietly.

"Oh okay, so you guys want ALONE time" Simon said with a wink.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"He's right you know" Jace said with a smirk.

God, why is he so freakin cute!

"Gosh Jace" I said as I pushed him slightly. That didn't do anything because he just ended up scooting closer to me.

"Okay, so I guess its date day!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Cool, I wanted to take you to the laser place anyway" Alec told Magnus.

"Sounds like a date pretty boy" Magnus said as he leaned in and gave Alec a quick peck on the lips

"Oh guys! Not at the table!" Jace exclaimed as he threw a grape at Magnus.

"Oh stuff it!" Magnus said as he leaned back into his chair.

Alec was beat red when I looked at him.

"Aww that's so cute" I said with a smile.

"Now it's your turn to stuff it Clary" Alec spoke.

"Okay okay" I said defensively putting my hands up.

"Man you and Jace are perfect for each other" Magnus joked.

"Oh yes we are" Jace said as he lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"Not at the table!" Izzy shouted throwing a banana at Jace.

"Did you just throw a banana at me Isabelle?" Jace said as he picked it up a flung it back at Izzy but it missed and hit Simon square in the face.

"What the hell man!" Simon said as he wiped off some banana off of his face. He picked up a mango and turned to hit Jace and ended up hitting me.

That mango was really ripe so when it hit me it was squishy and spattered all over my face.

"Eww!" I shrieked.

"It is on" I said as I reached for the grapes. I ended up throwing some at Simon and Izzy.

They returned fire and threw peeled oranges at me and Jace. Alec and Magnus got caught in the cross fire so they ended up joining in to.

Before we knew it, fruit was everywhere, some splattered, some not, some in my hair, some on the table and some on the floor.

It looked like there was a fruit explosion.

"Okay truce! Truce!" I yelled as a strawberry hit me on the cheek.

Simon just busted out laughing. His laugh was so loud and contagious we all began to laugh.

"Okay, okay. We better get this cleaned up" Alec said as he began to pick up the fruit that wasn't splattered. Izzy went to the kitchen and got some cleaning supplies. She returned a few seconds later and handed it to all of us.

In no time everything was cleaned and put away. It looked like nothing happened. Well besides the fruit on our clothes and in our hair.

"Okay, so me and Si are gonna go get changed and head out to the mall" Izzy said as she took Simon's hand and led him up the stairs.

"Yah, that sounds good. Alec and I will do the same since the laser place is in the mall. " Magnus said as he trailed behind Izzy and Simon with Alec close behind.

"Okay" I said as I sat down.

Jace pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"So, what do you want to do on date day?" he asked me

"I don't know, you pick" I said gazing into his eyes.

"I picked last time, it's your turn babe" he said in a low seductive voice.

"Stop it!" I said as I felt my face heat up.

"What?" he said with a smirk in the same voice from earlier.

"Stop with the SEXY VOICE!" I said as he leaned in to whisper sweet nothings into my ear.

"You're so childish!" I said as I shot up and pushed him away. My face was a red as my hair.

"You know I love to make you blush baby" he said with a smirk.

"Stuff it Jace" I said as I smashed a peeled banana in his face.

"You're gonna get It Clarissa!" He said as he picked me up and swung me around.

He carried me into our room and laid me on the bed.

He started to tickle me until I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Stop! Stop!" I huffed.

"Oh no, not this time!" he said as he pinned me down so I couldn't kick him off.

He just continued the assault and I was so out of breath but I still continued to laugh.

He pushed his face on mine and rubbed the banana all over my face.

"Eww! Stop! Jace!" I said as I tried to push him off.

He just laughed and kept at it.

Finally after what seemed to be eternity he stopped.

I caught my breath as he lay next to me.

"Great, there's banana all over my bed" I said with a smile.

"Then I guess you'll have to sleep in mine" he said with a smirk.

He pulled me in closer and I snuggled right into the crook of his neck,

Mhhh. He smelt like Irish spring. God how I live Irish spring.

"You smell good" I whispered into his neck.

"Just for you baby" he said with a laugh.

I just laughed.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked

"Mhhh... I don't know" he replied.

"Oh, I have an idea. Let's go surfing!" I announced as I shot up happily.

"Surfing? Really?" he groaned.

"Why? You don't want to?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not that. I'm just gonna be SUPER distracted" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Why?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Maybe because my girlfriend is gonna be practically naked!" he said sitting up and bring me to sit in his lap.

"Oh, yea." I chuckled.

"Well, too bad! You're gonna have to suck it up!" I said as I leaned into his chest.

"Well aren't you just pushy" he said as he rested his head upon mine and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just for you" I said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Also thank you for those who reviewed i really appreciated it! And to TaileaLightwoodHerondale, i am working on individual dates for each! There will be three new chapters for each date! Anyway PLEASE _REVIEW_! And i hope you guys enjoyed it! ONE MORE THING! TELL ME WHO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT FIRST, LIKE WHO'S DATE YOU WANT TO READ FIRST! Thanks a bunch!**

***:)**


	23. Best Girlfriend

**A/N: So i went with Sizzy, then Malec and finally Clace. I apologize to Cecyl 2014 for not making Clace first. Please don't hate me. But i promise the Clace one will be great! Anyway i hope you all enjoy this! Thanks!**

* * *

IZZY POV:

"Okay, we'll see you guys later!" I said as I waved to Alec and Magnus.

"So what do you want to do?" Simon asked as he grabbed my hand and interlocked them with his.

"Uh, I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked as I looked into his coffee colored eyes.

"Anything that involves you and me" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well that's easy" I giggled as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and began to walk again.

"Why don't we go shopping? Yea, I heard the surface world has killer clothes!" I said happily.

"Dam" Simon said as he let out a breath.

"What? You said anything that involves me and you!" I said as I led him into the billabong store.

Oh god, there are so much cute clothes! I started grabbing things left and right. Before I knew it Simon was standing there with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"Come on Si, let's go try these on" I said as I pulled him into the dressing rooms.

"Uh, Iz, am I even allowed in here with you?" Simon asked as we went into one of the big changing areas.

"It doesn't matter Si, I mean you are my _boyfriend_?" I giggled.

Aww, it's so cute how he's so shy. I love it when he blushes. His eyes just pop out somehow when the red on his face appears. God, I really do like Simon, like a lot. Maybe even on the level of loving him. Just maybe.

SIMON POV:

God I'm pretty sure we weren't supposed to be in here together. They probably thing we are doing stuff. I mean It's not like I don't want to do those stuff, but I just wanna take things slow. Izzy is actually one of the only girls that I actually dated. I mean I tell the boys about other girls but there not true. I just don't want to be the lame one.

I let out a deep sigh.

"Si, pass me that dress" Izzy said as she began to take off her shirt.

"Oh god! Wait!" I said as I flung the dress at her and quickly turned around so that I couldn't see her.

"Si, what are you doing?" She asked as I heard her slide off her pants.

"You're practically naked Iz" I said as I continued to stare at the corner.

"Come on Si, you're my boyfriend. You're gonna have to see me in my underwear sooner or later" she said with a giggle.

"I know... I know… I just don't want to take advantage of you" I said

"You're not Si… And trust me, if that ever happens then I can and will beat you to a pulp" she said as I felt her turn me around.

I looked into her beautiful dark eyes and smiled.

"I'd love to see you try" I said with a smirk.

"Si, you'll never see that day, because you would never do that to me" she said with a smile.

"You got that right babe" I said as I fully looked at her.

She has on a strapless red dress on. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her black hair framed her face perfectly.

"Whoa, Iz, you're beautiful" I said as my mouth dropped open.

"Why thank you Simon" she said as she grinned from ear to ear.

"I will buy this one!" I said as I walked back to her.

"No Si, you don't have to" she said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It would be against my moral code if I didn't" I said as she began to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Si n-" she said but I quickly kissed her to silence her.

I pulled back. "Izzy, I am buying you this. You get changed and I will wait at the register" I said as I walked out.

"Simon!" she yelled.

"Izzy, hurry up and get changed!" I replied as I walked to the register.

She emerged minutes later with the red dress. I quickly grabbed it and paid for it.

"Thank you Si" she said as we walked hand and hand out of the store.

"No problem beautiful" I said as we continued to walk.

"Hey, let's go this way" she said as we walked towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed her up the stairs to the second floor.

"You'll see" is all she said.

IZZY POV:

I had to make it up to Simon. I mean that dress was super expensive. Like I would have never bought it myself. So the only way I know I can make it up is to buy him the thing he has always wanted. The new Call of Duty thing.

We arrived at the front of the store and I looked at him. He looked absolutely excited. Like a little boy in a candy store. He pointed to the store with a smile. I nodded. He immediately ran in leaving me outside. Oh god, his obsession is too much.

I walked into the store and to the front register while Simon was off in the corner talking with some people about what I guess the new COD thing.

"Hi, how can I help you Isabelle" a voice said.

I looked up and saw none other than Paul.

"What the hell? You work here?" I asked as I looked at Paul in his GameStop uniform.

"Yup, Rewera was getting kind of intense if you know what I mean"

I giggled at that. He means Clary.

"Well, you did ask for it" I joked.

"Yea I know, to tell you the truth the Nui twins actually persuaded me to do it"

"I knew those good for nothing bitches would try something. God, I really hate them"

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry by the way"

"It's alright Paul. I mean you did need a lesson anyway" I giggled.

"Yea whatever. Anyway what's up?" he asked as he leaned on the counter.

"Well, I wanna get something special for my boyfriend. He just bought me this gorgeous dress and I really want to pay him back ya know?" I said as I rested my head on the counter.

"You know what? I got the perfect thing" he said as he went in the back.

Hmm, I wonder what it is.

He came back and I slowly rose up my head.

"He will love this. I guarantee it" Paul said with a smile.

"And also for the incident that happened a few days ago, I'll give it to you for free" Paul said as he handed me the game.

I looked at it a read it _Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare._

My eyes bugged out of the sockets.

"Paul! Is this that new game that doesn't come out until tomorrow?" I asked shocked.

"Yup" he said happily.

"Paul, I couldn't" I said as I handed it back to him.

"No, Isabelle take it. As an apology for being such a douche to you guys earlier. Please, it's the least I could do." He said with a grin.

"Thanks Paul" I said as I walked over to Simon.

I put the game behind me as I approached a group of guys.

"Excuse me" I said as I pushed toward the center of the group.

SIMON POV:

I ran into the store and immediately stopped in front of the new call of duty display. I got to admit, I really wanted this game badly. Man id even sell a kidney to get it.

"Man, I'd give a kidney to get this game" a guy next to me said.

"Me too man. Me too." I said as I turned to face the guy.

"The names Matt" he said as he extended his arm out.

I Shook it and replied "Simon".

A few other guys came and joined us.

"Man this game is gonna be epic" a guy with red spiky hair said.

"Forreal man" another guy with short blond hair said.

"I'd give anything to get that game" I said.

"Yea" the other guys said

"Well this is lame. Look at all of you losers standing her like children" a boy with black shoulder length hair said as he walked into the store.

"Excuse me?" I said glaring at him.

"Who you calling a loser?" Matt said.

"You guys. You are all here looking at this display when there is a bangin' chick standing at the register" he said as he pointed at Izzy.

"I bet you guys don't even have girlfriends" he said with a smirk.

Oh I got him. Yup I am totally gonna prove this jerk wrong.

"Do you even have a girlfriend?" I asked with a smile.

"Actually, yes I do" he said quickly.

"She's standing right over there fellas. Yup her names Mary and we have been dating for about 2 years now" he said as he put his hand on his hips.

Oh man, this guy is a total liar.

"Wow man, you're so lucky" Matt said as he hung his head down.

"Well then. Why don't you introduce us to her because hear she comes." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled.

"Excuse me" Izzy said as she walked towards me.

"Here's your chance" I whispered.

"Babe! Hey, I've been waiting for you" he said as he threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Um what? Who are you?" Izzy said as she raised her eyebrows at him.

I just laughed.

"Come on babe, don't play around. I'm Lucas, and we've been dating for 2 years remember?" Lucas said with a smile.

He leaned in and tried to give her a kiss. But Izzy being part vampire stopped him grabbed his arm and flipped him on the ground. He laid on the ground with pure shock.

I laughed even harder.

She put her left heel on his chest and spoke.

"Listen Larry, I don't know who you are but if you ever do that again I will cut your body into pieces and feed it to sharks. Got it bub!" Izzy growled.

"Uhm, my names Lucas"

"Shut up Larry" Izzy spat out

"And I have a boyfriend already" she said as she stepped on him and walked over to me.

I Smiled proudly and wrapped my arm around her.

"Who's the loser now" I said as I walked out of the store with Izzy.

"Bye fellas!" Izzy said as she leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"God Izzy, you are absolutely the best girlfriend I have ever had. I love you!" I said as I dipped her and crashed my lips onto her.

Her lips always was so soft and it fit perfectly with my lips. She was perfect for me and only me. Her beautiful black hair and dark eyes. And her beautiful flawless porcelain skin. It was just too much. She was totally out of my league. But I'm happy that she's with a dork like me.

I pulled back as soon as I realized I had to breath.

"I really do love you Iz" I huffed out.

She touched her swollen lips and said "I love you too Simon".

"You're perfect. You know that?" I said with a huge smile upon my face.

"Actually yes I do" she giggled and walked ahead of me.

"Oh really?" I said as I caught up with her and hugged her from behind.

"Yes. And you Mr. Lewis are also perfect, I also have a surprise for you later." she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Okay, I love you" I said as I leaned my head upon hers.

"I love you too dork" she said with her gleaming smile.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading people! Isn't Izzy just a bad ass! Must be why she's friend with Clary lol... I hope you liked it and PLEASE _REVIEW._ I will try to post the next date sooner. Thanks **

***:)**


	24. New Friends

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I hope you like it!**

* * *

ALEC POV:

"Mags! Behind you!" I yelled as he spun around quickly shooting the target.

"GAME OVER" an electronic voice spoke.

We both walked out to the entrance of the laser room.

"Nice one babe" Magnus said as he grabbed my hand.

We walked hand in hand out to hang up our guns and vests.

"Nice game you guys!" a cheery brunette said as she hung hers up too.

"You too" I said with a smile.

"My name's Lana" she said as she stuck her hand out to shake my hand.

"Alec" I said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you" she said happily.

"Like wise" I said. I looked over at Magnus and he was shooting daggers at me.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Flirting with another girl I see" he said as he glared at Lana.

"Magnus, not again" I whispered furiously.

"Oh no!" Lana yelled as she put her two hands up in defense.

"Trust me, I do NOT like him like that!" she reassured.

"Ouch" I whispered.

"Oh no, it's not that I don't like you, it's just I don't find you attractive" she babbled.

"How dare you" Magnus scolded.

"Oh no! That's not what I meant" she yelled in defense. "Oh god" she continued.

"Lana! There you are!" a blonde girl said as she grabbed Lana's hands.

"So, who are your friends?" she asked looking from me to Magnus.

"Uh, Emma, this is Alec and Magnus" she said looking over to me.

"Alec and Magnus, this is my girlfriend Emma" she said smiling.

"OH!" Magnus yelled.

"I am so sorry!" he apologized. "I mean, I didn't know you were... well lesbian" Magnus confessed.

"Oh, it's okay" Lana reassured.

"See Mags" I said as I grabbed his hand.

He just blushed and looked at the floor. "Listen Lana, I am really sorry for ya know… Jumping the gun" he said as he began to rock back and forth on his heels.

"Honestly, it's fine. I mean I get that a lot" she said walking over to Magnus.

"Let's hug it out" she said as she wrapped her arms around Magnus.

She let go a few seconds later and backed up. Magnus just stood there in shock, I got to admit it, I was shocked too.

"Sorry guys… Um well, as you can see… she's really a hugger" Emma giggled.

Magnus just laughed, I too joined in.

"Oh it's okay" he said with a smile.

"Well what brings you guys to the laser room?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"We are actually on a date" Emma replied reaching for Lana's hand.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup" she said popping the p.

"What brings you guys here?" Lana asked.

"We too are actually on a date" Magnus said as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Aww… How sweet" Emma said clutching her heart.

"Ding ding! I have an idea!" Lana announced happily.

"What?" Mags and I asked in unison.

"How about we make this a double date" she yelled happily.

A double date huh. Hmmm, doesn't sound too bad. I mean it would definitely be interesting.

"Why not?" I answered. "You okay with that?" I asked Magnus.

He just nodded with a smile.

"Yay!" Emma clapped.

"So… What are we gonna do next?" I asked as we walked out into the foyer of the mall.

The mall was pretty crowded today. There were many people everywhere. Some sitting on the metal tables, some walking into different shops, some just standing and talking with others.

"Well, the movies are playing some old movies" Emma spoke.

"Oh really?" Magnus asked taking interests.

"Yea and they are playing one of my all-time favorite movies." Lana chimed in.

"Really? And what is that?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Letter's to Juliet" she sang while spinning around on her heel.

"She really does love that movie" Emma whispered.

"So do you guys wanna go see it?" Lana asked happily.

I looked at Magnus and he just shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I said as we made our way over to the movie theatre.

We bought our tickets and walked to the concession stand.

"Mags why don't you go save us some seats before they fill up" I said as I gestured towards the door where our movie would be playing.

"Good idea" he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll go with him" Lana spoke as she stood next to Mags.

"Uh okay" I said with a smile.

They both turned around to leave. But before they could I grabbed Magnus's wrist and spun him back to me.

"Alec?" he asked confused.

I pulled him in a passionate kiss then parted.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Don't miss me too much" I said with a smirk.

He pulled back and looked at me. His face was as red as a tomato. "Yea, yea… Whatever pretty boy" he said as he walked away.

I just laughed as I watched him walk away.

"Nice one" Emma giggled.

I blushed, realizing that she saw the whole thing.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"Don't be" he reassured. "I do the same thing" she beamed.

I laughed and she laughed with me.

We finally reached the register and bought 2 large popcorns, 2 large drinks, and 4 boxes of candy for each of us.

We gathered all of the stuff and began to walk towards the door.

"So… How long have you and Lana been together?" I asked.

"Well, tomorrow actually, we make 4 years" she beamed.

Whoa 4 years. That's a really long time. I couldn't help but wonder if me and Mags would be together that long.

"What about you guys?" she asked.

"Well we are almost to a year actually" I said proudly.

"That's great" she said as we walked up to the door.

I opened the door for her and we walked in. As we approached the front of the theatre we looked up to see if we could find Mags and Lana.

I was quite surprised to see only about 4 people sitting in the entire theatre. As we scanned the room Magnus began waving his hands like a mad man.

"There they are" I said as I pointed and Magnus.

It was weird. There were two people sitting next to Magnus. I couldn't make out who they were.

As we approached I saw a boy and a girl holding hands and smiling at Magnus.

I walked over to my seat and sat next to Magnus and Lana.

"Alec!" a voice shouted.

Wait, I know that voice.

"Si!" I yelled as I reached across of Magnus and fist bumped him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I sat back in my seat normally.

"Well, Izzy wanted to watch a movie, and Letter's to Juliet is her favorite, so here we are" he said with a smile.

"Iz!? You like Letter's to Juliet?" Lana yelled.

"YES!" Iz screamed with excitement.

"That is my favorite movie of all time!" Lana yelled as she stood up.

"Mine too!" Iz yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"Oh my god! We are gonna be best friends!" Lana yelled as she brought Iz into a hug.

"Ahem" Emma said clearing her throat.

"Oh sorry!" Lana said as she pulled out of the hug returning to her seat.

"Emma, this is Isabelle and Simon. Magnus and Alec's friends" she said happily.

"Oh!" she said letting out a breath.

"Well, it's nice to meet you" Emma said warmly.

"Same" Izzy beamed.

Music began to play and the lights began to slowly turn off.

"Yay!" Izzy and Lana said as they both clapped their hands.

"Girls" Magnus said shaking his head.

"Right?" I chuckled.

I Put an arms around Magnus and he tried to lean in the crook of my neck, but he was struggling because of the arm that blocked us.

I Lifted up the arm and moved the drink to the other arm rest.

He smiled his beautiful smile and rest his head in the crook of my neck. I leaned in and rest my head upon his.

Being here with him gave me a warm feeling in my stomach. Like it was meant to be, like he was the one for me. My soul mate. Everything felt right in the world now that he was in my arms.

Before I knew it the credit began to role in.

I looked over at Mags and he was bawling his eyes out.

"Oh my god!" Magnus sobbed out.

I looked over to Izzy then to Lana, they too were crying their eyes out.

"That was the best movie I ever saw!" Magnus confessed.

I wiped a tear away and smiled.

"Gosh that was just beautiful" he said as his crying seized.

"Not as beautiful as you" I said as I crashed my lips upon his.

The kiss was soft yet full of passion. I felt electricity pour throughout my body. His lips were perfect; it was if it was made especially for me. It grew more and fiercer before I knew it I was Frenching with Magnus.

I heard a gagging noise from Simon and Izzy yell get a room.

I smirked and pulled back.

"Shut up, you guys are just jealous of our love" I said sticking my tongue out of them.

I looked and Magnus and he had the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"Magnus…" I whispered as I brought a hand to his chin.

"Yea?" he whispered back.

"I love you" I said with a smile.

He beamed and answered "I've been waiting forever to hear you say that" he smiled as he leaned in and gave me a light kiss upon my lips.

He pulled back and grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze.

"AWWWW!" I heard Lana and Emma yell in unison.

I looked and blushed a little.

"You guys are so ADORABLE!" Lana yelled as tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! It's just too much" Emma confessed as she too began to cry.

"They're just perfect for each other LANA!" Emma yelled as she brought Lana into a tight embrace.

"I know! I want us to be like that" Lana said as she cried into Emma's shoulder.

"Me too!" Emma said as she broke apart from Lana.

"Alec! You have to come to our wedding!" Emma said as her tears finally began to stop.

"Yea they do! Please be there! PLEASE!" Lana sobbed.

"Your wedding!?" I asked.

"Yea! It's in a few months!" Lana sobbed.

"So will you?" Emma asked looking from Magnus to me.

"Sure" I said with a smile.

Magnus grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Oh and you guys too!" Emma said looking behind us at Simon and Izzy.

"Of course! I love weddings" Izzy beamed.

"Great! Here take this" Lana said as she wrote on my hand.

"Here is our number" she said happily.

Magnus grabbed her hand and gave them ours.

"Call us anytime when you guys wanna double date or triple date" Emma said as she stood up with her hands interlocked with Lana.

"Of course" I said as I stood up with Magnus behind me.

"It really was awesome meeting you guys!" Both Emma and Lana said.

"It was a pleasure ladies!" I said with a smile.

We all parted and walked back to the car. I jumped in the driver's seat and started the car. I took Magnus's hand in mine while I used the other to steer.

Izzy and Simon were in the back cuddling, but I didn't mind.

I looked and Magnus and he just smiled at me, with a twinkle in his eyes.

I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it lightly.

"I love you" I whispered as I looked a Magnus.

"I love you too, pretty boy" he said with a chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, they love each other! How sweet. I don't know if you noticed but there was a little SWANQUEEN action. [muahahah]. But really i ship SWANTHIEF ;)... yay! Anyway PLEASE _REVIEW!_ Much thanks.**

***:)**


	25. Waves Of Love

CLARY POV:

"DRIVE FASTER JACE" I demanded. I swear he was driving like an old lady.

"Geez Clary, you need to calm down" he scolded.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just so excited to see Jen" I muttered.

"I know you haven't shut up about it for the past half an hour" he mumbled.

"I heard that Jace, geez you old lady" I said as I gazed outside of the window.

We've been driving for 30 minutes and I was dying to surf again. I mean my first experience was amazing and I couldn't wait to see Jen again. I called her up and asked her if she wanted to catch some waves and she agreed and gave me an address to a secluded beach with "Choice Waves" as she put it. I just couldn't wait to have my adrenaline pumping again as I cascaded down a wave.

I'm also excited that Jace will be there with me. He never surfed before so this is gonna be his first time, I'm glad I get to be the one he's gonna experience it with.

I jumped out of my thoughts when the car abruptly stopped on the side of the rode next to the ocean.

"Here" Jace sang.

"Finally!" I cheered as I flew out of the car running to the back to grab my beach stuff, Jace just followed me laughing.

I was wearing on a plain black two piece bikini and Jace had one just a pair of red surf shorts that rested low on his hips. God his abs got to me all the time, all I wanted to do was trace his muscles with my hand. I caught myself just staring at him.

"Like what you see love?" he asked with a smirk

Another car pulled up behind us and parked.

"Hey Clare!" Jen yelled getting out of the passenger seat running to me.

"Jen!" I yelled running into her open arms.

"Long time no see girlie" she said as she pulled back from our hug.

"I know right?" I laughed.

She looked at Jace.

"Oh Jen, this is my boyfriend Jace" I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya Jace" she said stretching out her hand to shake.

"Same to you" he said with a grin.

"Oh that reminds me, Clary that is my fiancé Ryan" she said as a handsome guy with black tousled hair came out of the driver's seat with 2 pairs of rash guards in hand.

"Hi Ryan, it's nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too" he said shaking my hand.

"Hey man, the names Jace" Jace said giving the guy a sort of handshake hug thing.

Guys are so weird.

"Ryan" he said as he handed Jace and I the rash guards.

"Uh, what are these for?" Jace asked. God he is such a newbie. What am I saying? So am I, I giggled.

"It's to protect your body" I answered. "Sometimes the rubbing against the surfboard can cause your skin to become irritated and well develop a rash, hence the name rash guard" I laughed.

Ryan and Jen laughed too.

Jace looked slightly embarrassed, but replied "Oh, yea I knew that"

"Sure you did Jace" I said with a laugh. He eyed me down glaring at me but I shrugged it off and gave him a light kiss on his nose.

"I hate you" he muttered as I turned around to walk to the back of Jen and Ryan's car to grab the boards.

"I love you too" I added as Jen helped me get the boards.

"Okay follow me guys" Jen said as she walked over to the beach.

It was strange. There was an ocean but it was below us. Maybe there was a secret entrance or something. We walked and walked until we came to the edge of the cliffs. I peered down and my stomach started to do some flips. I really hope we aren't doing what I think we are gonna do.

"Okay guys! We're here" Jen said as she walked over to the ledge.

"What do you mean we're here?!" Jace shouted.

"We aren't gonna jump off are we?" asked.

"Of course we are silly! You see those waves?" She asked pointed out the ocean.

A few meters ahead there were some crazy swells happening, the waves look gorgeous.

"Yea?" Jace croaked.

"Well those are probably the best waves ever, and to get there all we have to do is jump and paddle to it" Jen answered as she and Ryan went closer to the edge.

"But aren't we gonna, I don't know die!?" Jace screamed.

I grabbed his hand, trying to calm his nerves.

"No, you just have to time it right. When a wave comes make sure you jump on top of it, not in front of it, or else your body will be slammed onto the cliffs and then you'll die" she spoke as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Oh hell no! I am not doing this" Jace said as he turned around.

"Jace, come on" I pleaded grabbing his arms and turning him back to me.

"Clary, we could die!" he said gazing into my eyes.

"Not if we plan it right" I said with a reassuring smile.

"But what if we don't. What if I lose you" he said hanging his head down.

That's what this is about. He's not scared for himself; he's scared for my safety.

"Jace, it's okay. You won't lose me" I said as I cupped his cheek.

"Clary" he whispered as he put down his board and brought me into a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" he said as he tightened his grip on me.

I felt like I was melting into his arms, I really loved this guy.

I Pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Jace, I know you're worried but don't be... I know I'll die one day, but that day is not today. So let's do this. Together" I said as I pulled his arm walking over to the cliffs. He grabbed his board and stood next to me.

Jen and Ryan jumped first and landed in the water. A few seconds later they emerged and began to paddle out.

I squeezed Jace's hand.

"Ready?" I asked looking at him.

"With you? Always" he said with a smile.

"Okay guys! I'll tell you when to jump" Ryan shouted from below.

"READY….. SET….. JUMP"

Jace and I quickly jumped with our boards in hand, we never let go of each other's hands until we hit the water.

Underwater everything looked so beautiful, nice and clear so you could see everything. The water was nice and refreshing, not to cold and not to warm. Just perfect.

I paddled up and broke the surface.

Jace did too; he was right next to me flipping his golden hair back.

"Wasn't that fun!" I squealed as I paddled with Jace to Jen and Ryan.

"Surprisingly yea" he said.

We all paddled a few meters ahead of us getting away from the cliffs.

The channel opened up and beside the cliff there was a nice secluded beach.

"You ready Jace?" I asked as a set approached.

"No!" he said as he started to paddle alongside me.

"Okay, now follow exactly what I do" I shouted as the wave approached.

We paddled then as we were about to go over the wave I took off.

He followed exactly what I did.

I rode out of the tube all the way to the beach and turned around looking for Jace.

He wasn't there.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I paddled back out.

"Jace? JACE!?" I shouted frantically looking for him.

He popped out a few feet in front of me.

"Jace are you okay? It looked like you had the pounding of your life" Jen said as she paddled to him.

"Let me just say this. I HATE surfing" he snarled.

I just began to laugh; he turned around and looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh, so your laughing at me is you Clarissa?" he asked inching his way closer to me.

"Uh, no" I giggled.

"I can see where this is going, let's go catch some waves Ry" Jen said as they both paddled away from us. She threw back a quick wink before she left.

"TRAITOR!" I yelled.

Jace was right in front of me now sitting on his board.

"Hi" I said calmly.

He dove into the water and began to circle around me.

I sat up and tried to look through the water to find him. But I couldn't.

Oh god, it felt like jaws or something.

"Jace?" I whispered peering into the water. I leaned to the water on my right side.

Then I felt something shoot up and pull my left leg causing me to fall in the water.

I shot up breaking surface to hear him laughing.

"You suck!" I said catching my breath.

"Now we are even" he said making his way to me, covering me with his arms.

"Whatever" I said as I leaned into his chest wrapping my legs around his waist so I didn't have to tread water anymore.

"Geez Clary" he said

"What?" I asked looking up to him

"You are so distracting! I don't think I can handle you being this close to me with little to no clothes on" he whispered as his face started to turn red.

"Oh really?" I laughed putting my arms around his neck and using one of my hands to twirl his hair in my fingers.

"Clary" he whispered.

I just leaned in and kissed him.

It was meant to be a soft, light, quick kiss, but it didn't end up that way.

The way he kissed was different from before. It was like he was waiting forever to kiss me, maybe it was us being this close and in such a beautiful area or maybe lust. The kiss grew more and more passionate.

I knew it needed to stop before other things began to happen.

I pulled back to see him pouting and breathing heavily.

I chuckled.

"Clary? Why'd you pull back?" he asked.

"Because, it was getting kind of heated" I said with a grin.

"And you don't want heat?" he asked putting his arms around my waist.

"Nope!" I said as I pulled out of his embrace and got back on my board.

"CLARY!" he shouted getting on his board.

"If you want another one" I yelled, "then you have got to out surf me" I continued as I paddled away.

"Oh you are ON!" he yelled racing me to get the next wave.

*_2 hours later*_

CLARY POV:

It was incredible; Jace looked like he was a god dam pro! I feel like there is something he isn't telling me I thought as we walked back to our car.

"I got to admit Jace, you are really good" I said as we waved good bye to Jen and Ryan.

"Oh I know" he said handing me a towel to dry off.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yup, I guess I forgot to mention that I am really good skateboarder. And skateboarding is kind of similar to surfing" he said with a smirk.

"So" he said grabbing me by the waist.

"So?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What about that bet from earlier? I clearly won" he whispered leaning closer to me.

"You son of a bitch, you set me up didn't you!?"

"Maybe, maybe not?" he smiled.

"Dammit" I cursed.

"Where's my prize?" he asked as he was centimeters away from my lips.

"Fine, you win" I said as I gave in leaning in to meet his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hello people, thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Oh man is Jace sneaky or what? lol. Anyway i was thinking about doing one more epic group date before i went to Clary's demon bash. What do you guys think? Please review and let me know if i should or if i should just go to the Demon bash. Thanks!**

***:)**


	26. Soul Mates

**A/N: Sorry it's such a late update! And also i apologize that this is neither the Demon bash or Epic date, i just wanted to write something fluffyish first. But i promise that i will write the Demon bash next. And also i think im gonna post pone the Epic date until after the events of the Demon bash! Sorry again!**

* * *

CLARY POV:

Today was the day, the day I dreamed of and the day I dreaded.

Today's my 18th birthday.

I woke up shooting up at that realization.

"Today's the day" I whispered as I looked out to the sky from the ceiling to wall windows.

It was still pretty dark, I must be still early or something. I glanced at the clock, it was 5am.

"Dammit why am I up" I whispered into the darkness.

"I was wondering the same thing" a sleepy male voice said.

I glanced around looking for someone when I felt a hand snaking around my waist pulling me back down.

Oh yea, Jace and I combined our beds together to make one huge one. I totally forgot.

He pulled me down and pulled my body to his and I positioned myself sideways so I could look at him.

He really was quite a looker. I mean he had these high cheek bones that I wished I had, and his nose was perfect. What caught me every time were his eyes and that smile. His eyes were just so intoxicating, a golden color that was unnatural to me. But that's exactly what I would expect from the prince of angels. And his smile, it made me weak. Perfect rows of teeth, except for a chip in one of them, but still perfect, and those dimples that came with his smile. God it sent me over the edge.

I smiled at him. "Sorry did I wake up?" I asked in a low whisper.

"No, its fine" he whispered as he laid his hand upon my thigh drawing shapes into the skin that my pajama shorts didn't cover. It sent shivers down my spine.

He smirked at me. He knew what he was doing.

I gently moved his hand off of mine and sat up.

"Clary" he moaned as he tried to pull me back down.

"Nope" I answered. He was not gonna get me all flustered. That was the young Clary, now the new almost 18 year old Clary will not get flustered or embarrassed by Mr. Jace Wayland.

I pointed my nose up in the air and tried to stay serious.

He laughed and sat up. He leaned back on the headboard and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and began to press light kisses down my neck. Making his way up to my jawline.

God, he was making me melt.

Stop it Clary, I yelled in my head. Take control. Come on.

I pushed away his hands and stood up and walked over to the window looking out.

I looked back at him and he was staring at me wide eyed.

A smirk immediately formed on my face. The sun was starting to come up so I could clearly see all of his expressions.

He looked at me and squinted his eyes.

I had a feeling we were about to play a dangerous game.

He threw the blankets aside and stood up.

He looked at me and smiled.

What is he doing?

He then started to lift up his shirt and pull it over his head letting it fall to the ground as it left his hand.

He stood there and smiled at me.

Oh god, he did not just play the AB CARD!

I couldn't help looking at his rock hard 6 pack. He even had the V, god the V was the thing that always drew me in. He smiled and began to casually stretch letting his muscles flex.

I could feel my face heat up.

Oh heck no, he is not winning this time.

I was wearing my hair in a bun. I wore a pair of short pajama shorts and a tank top underneath my sweater.

If he wants to play dirty then I will too.

I turned around and began to slowly unzip my jacket.

I could feel his eyes stare at me, I just smiled knowing that he wouldn't be able to withstand the secret weapon.

I let the jacket fall to the ground exposing my tank top. The think about this tank top is that it was really low in the back giving full access to my shoulder blades. Weird as it sounds, it was something that he loved. I noticed it every time he pulled me in for a hug. He always managed to trace the crease of my shoulder blades, and also Simon told me he had a weird turn on thing with shoulder blades.

I heard him take in a breath. I turned around and smiled.

I pulled out my hair and did the whole shampoo commercial hair flips. I dipped my head down and quickly shot up letting my fiery red hair fly with my movements.

I heard him let out the breath and close the distance between us.

I won.

He quickly backed me up into the top of the couch and began to kiss me passionately.

I quickly adjusted myself on the top of the couch and wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapping my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He grabbed my legs and lifted me up backing me up into the wall.

"God Clare" he murmured as he began to kiss my neck lightly. "You drive me crazy" he whispered clamping back on my lips.

I smiled into the kiss and tangled my hands into his hair. His kiss was so intoxicating.

After a few minutes I pulled back and gasped for air. He did the same, I could feel the rise and fall of each breath. He smiled and set me down.

"Happy birthday my love" he said as he pulled me in for a tight embrace.

"Thanks" I whispered as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

" I have something for you" he said as he let me go and turned to go to the closet.

I stood there in silence. "Jace, you didn't have to get me anything" I said.

"Nonsense" he said as he came back with a box in hand. "You're my girl and it's your special day" he whispered as he handed me the box. "I hope you like it, its directly from the heavens" he added.

I grabbed the box and examined it. It was a small square box with gold details that had _to clary_ carved into the top. I opened it.

Inside was a gold diamond bracelet that had one charm on it. A heart. It was absolutely the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. These diamonds seemed to glow like nothing I've ever seen before.

"Jace.." I whispered, "It's beautiful" I sobbed as tears of joy filled my eyes. "Thank you!" I said jumping into his open arms.

He picked me up effortlessly and swung me around and finally placed me down.

"I'm glad you like it" he said as he took the bracelet and put in on my left wrist.

"Like it, I LOVE it!" I yelled in excitement.

"God, this must have cost a fortune!" I said as I stared at him wide and teary eyed.

"Nah" he said. "I'm the prince remember" he replied with a smile.

"How could I forget" I joked.

"What kind of diamonds are these? They glow like no diamond I have ever seen before" I said as I brought the bracelet up to my face.

"Well, it's not your average diamonds. It's actually diamonds from the heavens. And diamonds from the heavens are quite unique" he whispered.

"Unique?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea. Well there is an old legend, that heavenly diamonds actually were made when someone in the world found their soul mate. It is said that if it is presented to someone that you love and it glows that you are and forever will be their soul mate" he said as he bit his lip exposing his deep dimples.

"Soul mate huh?" I asked making my way over to him.

"Yup, I guess you are stuck with me" he said as he placed his hands on my hips.

I smiled, "There's no one else I would want to be stuck with" I whispered as I captured his lips.

Maybe, just maybe. This day was gonna be great.

* * *

**A/N: Soul Mates! How romantic right! Anyway i hope you guys like it! And i promise i will update within the next todays! Thanks for being awesome people! Please R&R and let me know how you guys feel about the story! Thanks a lot!**

***:)**


	27. Demon Bash

**A/N: I've finally written it guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

CLARY POV:

It was time.

I stepped out of the car as we pulled up to Rewera. I had on my black dress and black and gold heels from my mom. I also wore the necklace she gave me and the bracelet that Jace gave me. It was still glowing brightly as ever.

Izzy had on a similar dress as mine but hers wasn't crotched like mine, hers was silk. She wore her hair down while I had mines up in a neat bun. We both however had matching heels.

The boys all had on black on black suits.

If someone happened upon us they would have probably thought we were about to meet for a drug deal or something. We looked pretty bad ass.

Izzy and Simon walked in first followed by Alec and Magnus and finally by us.

To tell the truth I really have never been to a Demon Bash. This is gonna be on heck of an interesting night.

As we walked in, we were met by a group of bouncers. As soon as they saw me they let us past immediately and pointed us to the back of the store.

We walked quietly until we reached another bouncer that guarded what looked like to be a portal. It was a deep darkish purple color that was embroidered by stone.

"In you go princess" he said as he lifted the velvet rope and let us past.

"Hold on a second" Jace said as he stood in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

His hand caressed my face gently then shot to my bun letting my fiery red curly hair stream down my back.

"I like this better" he whispered as he grasped my hand.

I blushed and we jumped in.

Everything was black for a second but immediately cleared up.

My eyes immediately fell upon the floor. It looked like a transparent crystal type. Underneath it I could see a raging river that tumbled over rocks that were as big as boulders. It seemed that this place was about 50 feet in the air from where we were standing. I glanced around to survey the entire area. It looked like we were in some sort of cave or something. The walls were the walls of a cave, a dark greyish color. Although there were many colorful crystals of turquoise, maroon, fuchsia, emerald, any color you could imagine all scattered around the whole area lighting it up. What really caught my attention was the long volcano type of point that the cave had. Above us was an opening that showed the night sky, it was huge maybe a diameter of 200 feet. This whole area was probably double the size of a football field.

There were probably a good couple of thousand people here. Off in one corner there was a stage and a band playing, in another there was a huge natural spring pool that was filled with water by a light blue waterfall. There were booths of food, entertainment, anything and everything. There was even a ring were some people were fighting with weapons. That's demons for you, always fighting. This place was truly amazing.

As soon as we landed everyone turned around as if they knew that we were here. We were met by thousands of eye. I turned to look at Simon, Alec, and Jace. They all looked somewhat worried, but it didn't face me. I was the goddam princess for heaven's sake, what were they gonna do?

I walked in front of the group with Izzy and Magnus close behind me. I glared at the huge crowd of people waiting to see what they were gonna do. After a few seconds, I couldn't help but let out a laugh. As soon as I laughed the whole crowd broke out laughing along with me. There were smiles everywhere. As soon as I gained back my breath I stood up and straightened my posture. Everyone in that cave, including the band stopped whatever they were doing and gave me a bow. I just nodded and motioned for them to continue and enjoy themselves. Everything went back to normal and I returned to Jace who just looked at me clearly confused.

I just smile at him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's dance" I whispered as I pulled him towards the stage.

I looked back at the others and they all headed into different directions with their "lovers".

Once we finally got closer to the stage we stopped and I swung my arms around Jace's neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. At the time the band started to play a slow song.

I leaned into him resting my head on his chest. I inhaled his scent, it smelt like Irish spring and sunshine. Is it even possible to smell sunshine? I giggled a little at that thought.

Jace must have heard me because he pulled back to look into my eyes.

I just smiled up at him with a dumb grin on my face.

"What?" he laughed.

"Nothing" I giggled.

"Come on babe, tell me" he begged as he tightened his grip on my waist.

"Fine, it's just you smell like sunshine" I confessed.

"Sunshine huh?" he laughed.

"Shut up" I yelled as I felt my face heat up.

He just laughed and used his hand to tilt my chin up to meet his golden eyes.

"It's funny, I thought you smelt like sunshine too" he whispered as he leaned in meeting my lips.

I just smiled at that cheesy line and kissed him back.

I felt all warm and tingly as he kissed me. He kissed me with heavy passion and I'm pretty sure my passion for him was just as much. I really did love this guy.

I have no idea how long we were kissing but it felt like blissful eternity.

I felt a tap on my shoulder but I didn't budge. I just kept my lips locked onto Jace's not wanting for a moment to leave the warmth that his lips radiated.

I felt the tap once again and I tried to shoo it away.

That's until I heard their voices.

"Oh dear, Clarissa, what would your father think?" a female voice spoke.

I frowned and pulled away. Before I turned around I looked at Jace. He was pouting at me but I just mouthed that I was sorry. I turned around to see who interrupted my magical session with Jace. And of course, it was the Nui twins.

I just rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"What do you want!? And don't bring my father into this!" I glared at both of them.

There they were. Looking as beautiful as ever. It makes me sick just looking at them, there always perfect hair, and perfect outfits, and perfect everything, the sight of them was revolting.

"Oh Clarissa, you really never learn do you" Elena said with a smirk.

I clenched my hands into tight fists trying to control my anger. Jace saw this action and quickly came to my side wrapping an arm around my small frame. I looked at him with thanks. He just nodded and glared at the twins.

"My, my… What do we have here?" Selene spoke as she circled around Jace and I. I just eyed her every movements. The way she was looking at me and Jace was the way a lion would look while circling their prey. But the thing is, I am nothing to prey on. Believe me when I say, I will handle any thing she tries on me.

"Why don't you just leave us" Jace shot at the twins.

"Oh feisty little angel aren't we" Elena said as she and her sister stood right in front of us.

"Shut up" I spat out glaring at them.

"Oh, Princess, what foul language you have. It'd be a shame if your father heard about this." Elena spoke as she began to twirl her hair around her fingers.

Everyone around us starting taking notice to our little argument and before we knew it there was a circle of people all around us watching to see how things would play out.

The Nui twins just smiled. They loved the attention on them.

" You better stop threatening with that lame threat. It's empty, has no effect on me" I lied. When in fact I was scared out of my wits by that, if my dad found out that I loved an angel hell would surely freeze over.

"Are you sure about that?" Selene smirked.

"What do you want?" I hissed tired of the game that they were trying to play.

"If you want to fight then let's fight. I'm tired of playing this little game, so it's now or never" I hissed clenching my fists. I knew my anger would explode any minute now.

"Oh Clarissa, we thought you'd never ask" they both said in unison.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this" I smiled as I began to stretch my arms.

I knew that with both against me, I stood some chance. But they did have a good chance in overpowering me, but I couldn't back down now. They were the reason for my miserable life growing up, always competing with me. But this time, it's gonna be different, I am gonna beat them at their own game. Please anyone, give me the strength I need to beat them once and for all.

As soon as those thoughts ran through my head I knew the heavens above answered my plead.

I heard people in the crowd gasp as they all spoke the same word. "MARAMA" was whispered by everyone.

My gaze stayed upon the twins. They both turned pale as a ghost, they now knew that it was the wrong time to challenge me. And boy they couldn't have picked a more perfect time for our fight. I was definitely gonna overpower them now.

I looked up and saw what would give me the strength. In the opening of the cave there it shined brightly, the Full moon on my 18th birthday. Things were about to get crazy.

I looked at Jace, he tilted his head not understanding what was about to take place.

"Everything will be alright" I whispered to him as I removed his arm off of my shoulder.

"Clary" he whispered, I just looked at him and smiled.

The moon, it was drawing me to the center of the opening. It felt like a siren calling me to my death, it was too much for me to handle. It was like a force that I couldn't fight. I couldn't control where I was going. My body just kept walking as my eyes never left the sight of the moon.

"Marama" I whispered as a flash of white light struck me right in the middle of the cave.

As I was being sucked up to the moon I heard everything. Everyone began to scream like they were dying. I knew now that everyone was losing their humanity. That my presence alone heightened the feeling.

Everyone was transforming around me as I drifted closer and closer to the moon that was filling me to the brim with wonderful, lustful, power that I now craved. I felt as light as a feather, the reason being that my humanity has now left me along with everyone else's.

The only thing left would be my demon self.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry there will be a couple more parts to this Demon Bash so it's gonna be great. SPOILER ALERT: Soon the prophecy will take place! Anyway thanks for reading and I'm sorry it took me so long! PLEASE R&R**

***:)**


End file.
